The Darkest Taste
by Always an Edward fan
Summary: This is a revision to The Darkest Touch: Torin and Cameo's story. Hela is a true blood vampire with the power to heal. She has a twin brother with the same ability but will Torin allow her to touch him and will Cameo allow romance to lead her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

A large rumble rolled across the valley and the sky lit up like the Fourth of July in most of the movies she had watched recently. _Damn. I'm going to be drenched by the time I reach the fortress. _She had spent the past 14 months listening to the voices and the story that was unfolding with them. The voices spoke of demons, immortals, angels and all around bad men. Albeit deliciously gorgeous muscle bound _cursed _men. As she had listened to the voices and watched the tactical memories of all the places they had been she zoned in on the name of one in particular that was curiously missing from all the visions. Torin. She had listened to the humans called hunters and realized that these immortal warriors had been cursed with Demon High Lords. She spent a month researching these high lords and realized that they were the worst of worst, evil incarnate. But when she visited each building where a battle between the lords and hunters occur it was the hunters that wanted death. In her research she had found out that these lords had escaped from hell and for a time where contained in a special box made from the bones of a goddess. The box was guarded by a female warrior but she had been slain and the demons released upon the world. She had come to find out the names of most of these lords she was tracking and the names of the demons that possessed them. They were Violence, Death, Pain, Doubt, Wrath, Lies, Secrets, Defeat, Disaster, Misery and of course Disease the ever missing lord.

As the rain started to fall she saw the fortress come into view. _Oh goody, I'll be perfectly soaked! They shouldn't be able to resist a wet, 'wounded', meek-looking female. Especially one with a tight ass, a set of double Ds and sad puppy dog eyes. They won't know what hit them._ As she took a few more steps she realized that the forest had cameras everywhere. _Good thing I don't show up on most advanced technology and by the looks of these I can say that someone is into some expensive play things._ She took a few more steps and felt something hard sink into the ground below her foot and instantly all the nearby cameras were trained in her direction. _My my they are paranoid, hidden sensors in the ground as well. What's next, nets on a pulley system? I best double time it up to the fortress so I can ensure that I get inside the door._

She ran at inhuman speeds and stopped just outside the front entrance and decided to pretend to be injured. As she positioned herself on the ground and held tightly to her ankle she started yelling for help. After a few moments she heard a female voice alerting others that someone was calling from the front entrance. The door swung open and she was staring up at a pair of piercing blue eyes. "And since when do my play things get delivered in the middle of the night, soaking wet and slightly damaged?" He said.

_Play things? _"Please help me? I was separated from my group, we've been backpacking across Europe and I stopped to rest but they left me behind. I'm lost and I think I twisted my ankle." She replied.

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this but let me help you inside anyway. By the way, the name's William but don't go falling in love with me, I'm already taken. Who might I ask are you?" William asked.

"My name is Hela." She said.

"Well Hela, let's get you inside and dried off. Lucien, tell Torin to turn off the alarm. It's just a wounded hiker." William said as he walked inside the fortress.

_Thank all that is supernatural! I knew I was right for coming to their fortress. He is here. Fantastic._

"So your name is Hela is it? How do we know you are telling the truth?" The dark man practically screamed at her.

"Because it is my name. Why would I tell you a false name? I was hiking and got lost, I twisted my ankle and now I just want to call my friends and let them know that I'm safe." Hela said using her best fake injured voice.

"Sabin, calm yourself." A scarred man said.

_Ah, so that means that he is Doubt and has probably been trying to pry inside my mind for the past few minutes. Well let's see if I can find out who the rest of them are._

"May I ask what your name is? I know that he is William and you just called him Sabin. By the way that is a very strong name, it reminds me of a sword or saber." Hela said.

"Of course how rude of us. My name is Lucien, this is Anya my fiancée. Over there are Cameo, Gideon, Reyes, Maddox and Amun." Lucien replied.

_Fantastic. Death, Misery (I think I might call upon my brother for her), Lies, Pain, Violence and Secrets._

"Lucien, something is not right about her. _He _has been screaming for the past few minutes and has gotten nowhere." Sabin said in a half whisper, half growl.

"She bears no marks, she can't be bait." Lucien whispered in response.

"If I might be so bold, Death. Search my body for the infinity mark if you wish but I am not part of their army, nor am I in league with them to bring about your demise." Hela replied.

"What did you just call him?" Anya said.

"I called him Death, does your mate not house the High Demon Lord Death? He can flash and his mismatched eyes see into heaven and hell. His butterfly tattoo like the rest of them is where the demon entered his body is it not?" Hela said.

"Who are you? How did you get here and how do you know these things?" Maddox growled.

"Whoa there calm down Violence give me a moment to absorb the room and I'll give you plenty of answers in return for one request of my own." Hela replied.

"You will answer all our questions and we will give you nothing in return. You will be lucky to survive this night." Sabin shouted.

"I beg to differ with you Doubt, now like I said give me a moment to absorb the room. Draw your weapons if you must but you can't harm me." Hela said as she rose to walk around the room lightly touching objects as she moved.

"What are you doing? Stand still, stop touching everything." Anya shouted.

"Since she isn't injured maybe we should wound her to keep her still." Cameo said.

"Try if you must Misery but it won't have an effect on me. I am an anomaly among my people. Nothing has been able to harm me so far. Not even your lovely voice." Hela said as she continued to touch items and pause to stare at other things. "Now if you don't mind, I'm a bit enthralled with what I'm hearing and seeing right now. Oh my, was that necessary Promiscuity? People put cups and plates on that table. I'm going to need a drink to try and wash that vision out of my head. Gross."

"What do you mean?" Reyes asked.

"Well you seem to have the most weapons on you. Attack me."

"What?"

"You heard me, throw one at me. I'll wager a 700 year old samurai sword that it goes right through me and sinks into that leather chair behind me. If it hits me you can have the weapon if it doesn't then I keep the blade you throw at me. Deal? I know you're Pain so you have to be itching for some bloodshed. Is Danika sleeping or off reporting to Cronus about her latest painting?"

"She is right here staring at the latest person to show up in one of her paintings." Danika replied holding a canvas that was dripping black and purple paint all over the floor.

"Angel, you shouldn't be down here. We don't know if she is dangerous to us or not." Reyes pleaded.

"By the looks of this painting I think I will be calling her sister soon. Take a look." Danika replied holding up the painting showing Hela holding a samurai blade and defending Torin, Torin had a bare arm wrapped around her and resting on her collarbone.

Reyes didn't hesitate a second, he spun and threw a blade at Hela and instantly she turned to mist and blade sunk into the leather chair behind her. She reappeared and picked up the blade, smiled wickedly as she looked at it and then glanced at both Reyes and Danika. "I know I said that I'd keep the blade but I can tell that this one is _very _sentimental to the both of you. I'll just leave it on the table for you to grab at your leisure. Danika may I see that painting?" Hela took a hesitant step forward and all the warriors instantly jumped in front of Danika to defend her with Reyes picking her up and carrying her to the doorway.

"Alright I get that you are protective of your women. I promise that I will not harm them. I lied about what I was doing outside but I told the truth about my name and that I would give you as many answers as you need in return for one small request. I want to meet Torin, he is the reason I am here. I came upon your trail, so to speak, about 14 months ago and have been studying the hunters that are trying desperately to eliminate you. I know that they are lead by another of your kind who thinks he's an angel. Galen. Hope. You know that I can turn to mist but what you don't know is that I can hear voices just like your Ashlyn does. If I were to allow a blade to penetrate my skin no blood would seep out. The wound would heal immediately. I can also see images of past experiences by touching an object, hence why I am giving the special blade back to you Reyes, I know why you prefer it most. I am special among my people, my twin brother and I are alike. He does not hear voices but can shift into any form he has come in contact with. We are known by many names: upir, chupacabra, jiang shi, but maybe you prefer your native tongue vyrkolakas or vampire." Hela stated.

"Wait a minute, I have met many vampires in my time and none have been able to turn to mist like you can not to mention that I didn't invite you in so why are you not screaming in pain or dying." William asked.

"Your name is William, correct?" Hela asked while William nodded.

"William the beloved, you have only met turned vampires. I was born a vampire. I do not need an invitation to enter your home, nor do I rely on blood for survival. Don't get me wrong though, if I mate I will drink his blood but only if he allows me too. I can live on any form of sustenance that humans or immortals take." Hela answered.

"So it seems she doesn't want to harm me now will you please allow me to show her the painting?" Danika asked.

"You are not going anywhere near her. Lucien can hand the painting over to her." Reyes said shoving the wet canvas into Lucien's hands.

Lucien held it up in front of Hela and she let out a small gasp and stepped back a step. She was staring at the image of the man she had been hearing about for 14 months. Torin. He towered over her in the painting and was about the same height and build as the men standing in the room with her. He had dazzling green eyes and snow white blond hair that swept his shoulders. He was definitely not what she was expecting. She thought that he hid in the fortress because he was scarred or ugly not because of how gorgeous his was. But then again maybe he hid because of the demon, he houses Disease so maybe he can't physically touch anyone .

"Well what do you have to say about the painting, _Hela_? Why are you here? And why is my bare skin touching you in the painting?" The voice filled the room and Hela jumped at the sound of it.

_An intercom system and cameras, wow they are high tech and paranoid!_ "Is that Torin's voice? How delicious he sounds. I might just want to take a taste without permission. I'm sure Disease won't mind." Hela said as her gray eyes suddenly turned a vibrant crystal blue.

"You may be impervious to harm but we can't let you go near Torin. You could pass along the next plague to decimate the human population." Lucien said as the warriors started to block her way towards the door that led to the stairway to the second floor.

"Ah a challenge. Bet I can sniff him out before you can get a hold of me to stop me." Hela said as she turned to mist and quickly slid into the heating vent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Torin was riveted the moment he saw her on the screen. William was carrying her inside the door and instantly a growl escaped his throat. _Why am I growling? She doesn't belong to me and I definitely couldn't touch her without spreading a disease but still something about her makes me want to rush downstairs and pull her out of William's arms._ _But I shouldn't worry about William he has Gilly and she practically turned him into a slobbering puppy dog overnight._

Torin watched in awe as she let them know that she knew what they were and that she did not fear them in the least. She was absolutely gorgeous, she stood about five foot seven with the most intriguing gray eyes. She had curves that defied human possibilities. Her hair was midnight black with purple, blue, and red streaks in it. It reached down to her hips and curled slightly at the tips. She had full pouty lips that begged to be kissed. Dear gods she had breasts that threatened to explode out of the too small too tight shirt she was wearing, man they had to be at least a D cup and were crammed into a pushup red lace bra that was peeking out of the top of V tear on her t-shirt. And the shirt itself didn't help matters, it read 100% home grown. Her waist was tiny and her stomach flat with hips that flared out to a round bottom that Torin desperately wanted to grab. Her jeans were so tight they looked painted on. They dipped inside a pair of black leather combat boots that went three quarters of the way up her calves. Torin sat in front of the monitors mesmerized by her that he didn't hear Danika knocking on the door. Since she received no answer she took it upon herself to come in and then cleared her throat to let Torin know she had entered.

"Danika, you shouldn't be in here. You know Reyes will be upset. Please stay back." Torin said as he saw the canvas in her hand. "Did you see another vision? Reyes is downstairs but I don't think you should go down there right now. We have company…"

"I came here because the vision was of you and a woman with black hair and colorful streaks. She's holding a sword and defending you. But what interests me the most is that you are touching her with your bare skin. See." Danika said as she held up the portrait.

Torin held out his hand to grab it but Danika backed up. "Don't touch it yet, I wanted you to see it first but the others will want to see it. When they are done I'll bring it back." Danika said.

"I know her."

"You do?"

"Well kind of, she's the visitor downstairs." Torin said while turning to the monitors. With that Danika bolted out of the room painting in tow and ran downstairs to meet the new woman.

Torin watched the woman move about the room and was completely shocked when she evaporated into mist. He watched her reaction to seeing the painting and decided to use the intercom to announce his presence. When she responded with wanting to taste him a feverish sensation ran through his body and Disease was whimpering in the recesses of his mind. And then she vanished into the vent.

_What's wrong with you? Does the little vampire make you nervous?_

Yes. Yes. Yes. She will control, she will rule, she must go.

_What do you mean? Will she kill us?_

No kill, but she will block. ME. She must go. She is dangerous.

_Are you trying to tell me that she can help me gain control of my touch from you?_

Disease became eerily quiet and refused to answer any more questions.

As Hela entered the vent she immediately found a scent that she knew had to be Torin. As she followed it she could hear the sounds of the lords running up the stairs to his room in a means to stop her. She decided instead to wait them out and make them think she was gone for good. She roamed the fortress in mist form for hours until she heard them all but give up on finding her.

"Maybe she changed her mind?"

"Maybe she's hiding and will attack while we sleep?"

"Should we guard Torin? Maybe one of us should stay in his room tonight?"

_No, don't stay in his room I want him to myself. Damn they are persistent. Maybe I should make myself known in another room and distract them long enough to get them to leave his door unguarded._

"No you know we can't stay in his room. He'll be on edge and afraid that one of us will accidentally touch him. I suggest we get some sleep and search some more in the morning."

_Yes, fantastic. I get him all to myself._

Hela moved back up the ventilation system and waited at the edge of the opening until Torin finally stopped pacing and checking all the monitors and running systems checks. When he got up from his chair the last time and crawled across the bed to stretch out she listened to him mumble her name. "Gods she's beautiful but why would she seek me out? Does she have some sort of death wish? I know she says nothing can harm her but she could easily pass along a disease and infect innocent humans. Dear gods what I wouldn't give to just feel her skin once. I bet it's even softer than I imagined."

"How about I let you find out right now?" Hela said materializing on the edge of his desk.

"What the -? How did you -? I don't understand." Torin babbled.

"Babbling is quite adorable on you but after seeing this impressive wall of hardware I doubt that you don't know how to complete a sentence. Besides I know you watched me turn to mist. So you should be able to assume how I got in here." Hela said as she slowly walked towards his bed swaying her abundant hips to grab his full attention.

"You shouldn't be in here. I house Disease even if you can't be harmed you could pass along a disease. Anyone in the house could be hurt from it. Ashlyn is pregnant with twins you could kill her." Torin said as he scampered off the bed trying vainly to keep distance between himself and Hela.

"I wish you would just sit still for a moment. I understand your fears but I promise that I can help and that I won't pass on anything. If you keep moving around I will be forced to touch you. Right now I promise not to touch you but I want privacy. Do not call the other lords until you've heard me out. Deal?" Hela asked.

_Gods she's so beautiful and standing only a few feet away. Her skin is so translucent. It has to be softer than I imagined._

"Well I can tell that part of you wants me to stay but I would prefer to hear you agree to my request, Torin. What say you? Will you hear me out?" Hela asked as she shifted her weight from side to side making Torin's eyes watch her every move.

Torin stared at her for a moment longer before sitting back down on the bed with his back propped up against the headboard. "So what do you want to convince me of?" He said staring at her with a mixture of hunger, concern and awe.

"Did you realize that if you switch the letters around in my name it spells heal?" Hela said.

"I wasn't even sure how you spelled your name." Torin replied.

"A man of few words. Well at least you're talking and not just babbling and gawking. Like I told everyone downstairs, you can't harm me. No weapon has ever hurt me and I have never been sick. Same goes for my brother. We actually used to try and hurt or maim each other when we were growing up, just to see if we could leave a mark. One time Kier stabbed me in the navel to the hilt and the blade came out the back through my spine but still no scar. Here take a look." Hela said as she lifted her shirt to reveal a perfectly smooth and flat belly that Torin desperately wanted to touch.

"So you don't scar that means nothing compared to absorbing a disease and passing it along." Torin countered while mentally shaking himself.

"I also don't bleed, need proof of that?" Hela asked while pulling a blade out of her boot and slicing the length of her arm from wrist to crook of her elbow. Torin watched her perfect skin quickly close while no blood was spilled.

"That is impressive but how do I know you won't pass along a disease?" Torin asked while arching an eyebrow.

"Ah the million dollar question, okay here's my proposition. You can alert the lords to my presence in your room but if they try to remove me I disappear. I will patiently wait here under your supervision while one of them finds us a test subject to demonstrate my abilities." Hela offered.

"Test subject? You're not suggesting a human are you?" Torin asked.

"No animal, for now. Well, does that suit you? If yes then get on your intercom and bring one of them in here." Hela replied.

Torin stared for moment longer then nodded his head and got on the intercom. He calmly informed the house that Hela was in his room and then asked for someone to meet him at his door. Moments later Lucien, Sabin, and Aeron were standing outside his door. Lucien quickly spoke up to suggest the removal of Hela because he was in the middle of something important with Anya. Hela giggled and then whispered that she should of suggested Paris or Gideon because she knew they weren't busy.

"Don't touch her, she'll just disappear again. She has agreed to sit still in my room, not touching anything or anyone if someone would be so kind as to find a small animal for her to test." Torin stated.

"What does she plan to test on the animal?" Sabin asked.

"Her ability to not pass on disease."

"Does it matter what kind of animal?" Aeron asked.

"No, but the bigger the better. Smaller animals tend to burn off disease fairly quickly." Hela answered.

"Alright, I'll do it. But you owe me big time because I'm going to have to drag Olivia with me to keep the animal calm." Aeron said.

"If this works like I know it will, then we'll be moving on to bigger game." Hela said before slowly easing her way behind Torin while leaving at least three feet of space between them.

"Hey you promised to sit still. Stop edging closer to me." Torin said before adding more space.

"No I promised not to touch you, not that I wouldn't move around. Your scent was no longer flowing in my direction I just want another sniff. Look the fangs aren't even out, you can't possibly be frightened of me." Hela said holding her hands up as if to apologize.

"Please just go sit back down, everything about you right now has me on edge." Torin said.

"I'll leave right now, before one of them trips on the other." Aeron said as he stalked down the hall.

About half an hour later of awkward silence, staring and smirks from Hela there was a knock at the door. "We have a panther for you Torin. Is that big enough?" Olivia's sweet voice announced.

"Perfect, bring it in." Hela said breaking the silence.

"So this is the vampire, my my Torin you sure know how to attract them now don't you." Olivia said as she walked into the room with the panther and Aeron in tow.

"Wow, an angel! How does a once demon possessed immortal wind up with an angel? That like total night and day!" Hela exclaimed.

"I was sent to kill him but fell in love with him instead." Olivia replied.

"How poetic and Stockholm-ish. Well Torin get to the infecting. He seems to be quite tame with Olivia in control." Hela said.

Torin pulled one long glove off his hand and quickly pet the animal then he held his hand in front of the panther's muzzle and it licked him. Torin's face and body quickly mutated to something dark and sinister and the panther quickly fell to the floor.

"Poor animal." Aeron said pulling Olivia back from the big cat.

"Everyone get out of the way, I got this covered." Hela said as she swooped in and bit hold of the panther's neck and drank its blood.

When she was done she licked the wound and it started to seal. Torin knew instantly that the cat was no longer infected. The room was silent aside from the loud purring that the cat was now doing.

"Now what?" Aeron asked.

"Well the cat's healed but Torin has yet to tell you that I cured the disease in me as well as the cat. You going to talk hot stuff or just keep staring at me?" Hela said tapping her boot o the floor.

"She's right, I can't smell any bit of disease on her." Torin said.

"So does this mean you can leave the fortress now?" Olivia asked.

"I wish it were that simple. He's gonna need another test aren't you Tor-Tor?" Hela snickered.

"Well I'm not making Olivia go back out to the forest to bring you back a bear. It can wait til morning. We're leaving, come on sweetheart. Torin can figure out what he wants to do with the vamp." Aeron said pulling her out of the room.

"Hold on we gotta get the cat out of here too. If I'm not here it may attack them." Olivia said.

"Don't worry about the cat, I'm all over this." Hela said.

"What you can talk to animals too?" Torin asked.

"Just one, but he can link me in to this one." Hela said as she sat down on the floor in front of the still purring panther.

Hela stared absently into cat's eyes and then finally started to grin. "Hello brother, I need your help." Torin felt a ragged breath escape his lips when he realized the _he_ was not competition but her twin brother. "I need you to link me to this cat. I need a guardian while I'm here." After another pause she said, "I'll explain later, I know I've been gone for a long time. Tell him I'm not coming back and he can just forget about it." She grimaced and shuddered and then sighed. "I'm not alone brother, I need to go but thank you for the protector. Why must you be so stubborn? Of course the company is male, I told you I'd find him and that I did." Torin again let out a shaky breath. "He houses the high Demon Lord Disease. I know it's absolutely perfect. I already did that, I cured this cat. Alright, alright I'll let you see." Hela shifted her eyes to where Torin stood and smiled as she listened to what her brother thought of him. "Yes I know, I'm going to have so much fun. Oh and once I get a few things straightened out I think I have a surprise for you. I'll tell you later, when I'm alone. Love you too."

Hela took a moment to pet and whisper words to the panther before finally looking up to Torin. Torin, with green eyes blazing from shock, lust and awe just stared at Hela. "What? Haven't you ever seen a woman talk to her brother before?" Hela asked.

"Physically talk to a sibling standing in front of her, yes. Talk to him telepathically through the eyes of a panther, no." Torin replied.

"Actually, just telepathically. When I asked for the link to the panther then he could see through my eyes to link me to the panther." Hela sighed and leaned back on her palms to allow the cat to rest its head on her lap.

"How did you cure the cat?" Torin asked as he slowly sat down on the edge of the bed.

"It's just something I can do. Well I know you can tell that I am clean and disease free so do I get to touch you now?" Hela said getting up from the floor and stepping towards Torin.

"No. No. Stay back, don't touch me. I agree that you are disease free but it doesn't mean it won't surface again soon and kill you or the panther." Torin said.

"For someone so obviously yummy why wouldn't you let an immune immortal touch you? It's not like your touch could harm me either. Why don't you just give me a chance? I promise you'll like it." Hela asked stretching out across the bed while still maintaining a distance from Torin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

"Gods woman do you have an off switch? Yes you are beautiful and yes I'm sure we would both enjoy it but just because you are immortal doesn't mean you can't get infected. Some immortals have lasted days before succumbing to disease from one single touch. If you are disease free in a week's time then maybe I'll think about letting you touch me." Torin said as he walked over to the security monitors to give one final look around.

"A week, jeesh you are a patient and thorough person. Well then here are my rules during this week I have to wait. First, I'm not being locked up anywhere because I'll just mist out of it and I don't want a room of my own. I'm staying right here. Second, I will not sit still and I will not stay back every time you have a panic attack." Hela stated.

"You are not touching me until I'm sure that you don't become re-infected, but staying in this room is necessary. I can't let anyone else get infected. There are humans in this house." Torin said.

"You mean not only can I not touch but I can't leave the room either? Even without a guarded escort, how do plan on feeding me and the panther?" Hela asked with one raised eyebrow.

"What are your terms?" Torin said.

"Yay progress. Allow me closely proximity to you and that wonderful scent and I will take care of bringing food to Fang, I just need you to take care of bringing food to me. Oh and I need a moment to go get my bag I stashed in the forest. Want to come with me?" Hela said.

"It's the middle of the night, can't it wait til morning? And who is Fang?" Torin asked.

"I named the panther Fang, and I guess it can wait but if my stuff is all soaked and nasty you're washing it." Hela said.

"Hello, Disease here. How do you expect me to wash your things?" Torin said.

"Hello, long rubber gloves that cover your exquisitely sculpted arms. Duh." Hela replied.

"Well I don't have a second bed but there's plenty of room on mine for you and the cat." Torin said as he stretched out in the oversized arm chair in the corner.

"There's plenty of room for you and I on the bed. The cat sleeps on the floor, I don't like fur all over my bed and clothes. And don't give me that look I promised not to touch until you're positive." Hela said with a wicked grin on her face.

"Then you can have the bed to yourself because you make me too nervous to get that close to you. I'll probably not sleep one bit tonight just having you in my room." Torin stated.

"Aaw, having naughty dreams about me already? Well let me add fuel to the fire then…" Hela said as she started to strip and walked around the edge of the bed.

"What the hell are you doing? And where do you think you're going?" Torin said not taking his eyes off her body. She had stripped her shirt off to reveal a red lace bra and had already unbuttoned her jeans and shimmied them down to her ankles unveiling the matching panties. Torin was instantly hard.

"I'm going to take a shower before going to bed. Did you want to join me?" Hela asked seductively.

"Gods we really need to work on your off switch woman. You make me so…"

"Hard?"

Torin let out a low growl and grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed and stretched back out on the chair.

Meanwhile Cameo was pacing in her room knowing that the vampire was in Torin's room. _Why did she have to come now? I know I don't love Torin but we could have been content with one another, right? Now look at me, I'm not only talking to myself but am trying to convince myself that we both would have been happy with a relationship of not touching one another. Ha like that would actually work. We would both want more._

_ "_Don't fret, honey. It would never have worked anyway. Trust me, I know these things." A mysterious female voice said.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Cameo demanded.

"Another time perhaps, just know this that I sent the vampire here. She doesn't realize it but I planted a subliminal thought one day when she was tracking the lords. She's here for Torin and in turn she will lead you to your destiny." The voice said.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Cameo asked.

"For now, you'll have to go on faith. But don't worry Jewel, all will work itself out in time you just need to be patient and help the others accept the vampire because Torin is going to fight his feelings for her tooth and nail." The voice said.

"And you promise that she's not a deception or will harm Torin in any way?" Cameo asked.

"If she hurts him it will be extremely pleasurable for him if you know what I mean. Just trust in the vampire and help her to get as close to him as possible." The voice said.

"I'll try. Will I hear from you again?" Cameo asked.

"Yes. And if you need a little help just think it to yourself and you will hear my voice respond." The voice said.

"Okay." Cameo replied unsure of herself and the voice.

"Later gator." Said the voice.

The next morning Torin woke with the worst pain in his back and wasn't sure why he ached so badly until he remembered that he was sleeping on the chair instead of his bed. He sat up with a start and eyed his bed to find the sleeping form of Hela with barely the satin sheet covering her bottom half. She looked so peaceful and unassuming that it seemed impossible that she was a vampire impervious to harm. Torin stood up from the chair and stretched to pop his stiff back and started to walk towards the bathroom to start his day when he tripped over the panther who surprisingly only mewed a gruff acknowledgement and re-shifted his position. "Good morning sunshine, did you change your mind about letting me touch you? I could take care of that problem you have right now." Hela said as she stretched herself revealing her voluptuous breasts to Torin.

"Gods woman do you ever quit? I need to shower and wake up and start checking the security system, get some breakfast, you need your bag and the cat I'm sure needs food. Must you constantly be set in sexual overdrive?" Torin said ignoring the fact that he was getting harder by the second with her breasts bared as they were.

"Well it's not my fault that big Torin doesn't know how to control little Torin. Besides you have an all too willing warm body over hear wanting to help in that arena…." Hela jokingly replied.

"Ugh, it's too early for this. I need a shower." Torin said walking to the bathroom.

"Can I watch?" Hela asked.

"No. Stay where you're at." Torin said turning on the water and stepping into the stream.

_Screw that, I'm watching whether he likes it or not._

Torin had his back to the door and didn't notice that Hela had entered. She propped herself up on the counter and watched him wash. Once he was done lathering the shampoo he turned to rinse it out and saw her scanning his naked body. "What part of no didn't you get?" Torin yelled out.

"All of it, you'll cave sooner or later. Now go back to what you were doing I'm quite enjoying the show." Hela replied.

"Well if you're not going to give me any alone time how bout you start answering some questions." Torin asked.

"Okay, what do you want to know? What positions I like? My favorite toys? Oh oh I know how many partners I've had?" Hela joked.

"No how about you start with the conversation you had with your brother. Who wants you to return and why?" Torin asked as he finished with the shampoo and moved on to the soap.

"My father and he wants me to choose from five more candidates." Hela said with a touch of sadness.

"Candidates for what?"

"My future husband?"

Torin felt a pang of heartache and was only capable of saying 'oh'. After a bit of silence Hela let him know that her father wants to ensure that the gifts she has are prolonged within their species and has been trying for several hundred years to set a husband for me.

"You haven't mated then?" Torin questioned.

"Marriage mated no, but I am no virgin hot stuff."

"In my species a female can sense the virility of a possible mate. We can sense not only if he can produce children but with who he can produce them with. So far my father brought forth more than 200 candidates and none would be my mate. They were all capable of producing children just not with me. More than a year ago I secretly searched all the villages of my kind and realized that currently none are compatible to me. On the other hand my brother has wed three times and after the last time has sworn to not take another vampire bride." Hela stated.

"What happened with your brother?" Torin asked as he turned off the water and toweled off.

"The least you could do would be to leave the towel behind. I truly appreciate seeing the perfection of your body." Hela stated.

"I will if you go back to telling me about your brother." Torin said while slowly unwrapping the towel.

"Sweet progress, well where was I oh yes my brother and his wives. Each had the same story but the last broke his heart and changed his mind completely. He was introduced to the first 3000 years ago and of course she could sense that they were compatible and after their union quickly gave birth to Abigail but his wife did not survive the birth. Same thing with the second nearly a 1000 years later, she produced Akira and quickly died in Kier's arms while Akira was in hers. The third, nearly 500 years ago, Caden survived the birth of Alani for three weeks before giving in to death. The girls all carry his powers but since they were born with inherited memories of their mothers chose not to associate with my brother. Their mothers knew that they would birth a child for Kier but that it would be a female and he so desperately wanted a boy. The youngest knows that Kier truly loved her mother and was heartbroken when she died. He had confessed to her that if she made it he would devote everything in his power to ensure her happiness and well being. I have a few interactions with them from time to time but they are still sad that their mothers would sacrifice themselves just at the possibility of giving him a child." Hela said and quickly turned her head to look out the door to see Cameo standing there watching.

"Cameo, I didn't hear you come in. Did you need something?" Torin asked not sure what to do in this situation.

"Actually yes, but not from you. I need to speak to Hela alone. Would you be so kind as to walk with me?" Cameo asked.

Torin cringed from the extra bit of sorrow in her voice but managed to hide it from both women.

"Of course, Torin needs to finish his morning routine anyway. Maybe you can help me with a little errand I need to run. Fang and I need to go out into the forest." Hela replied.

"Is Fang the name of giant fur ball curled up in the middle of the bedroom floor?" Cameo asked.

"Yes, I cured him last night in an attempt to prove my abilities to Torin but he's still not convinced. I'm not allowed to touch him for a week until he's sure we won't be re-infected." Hela answered.

"Well then, maybe I can help in that department." Cameo said as they walked out the door.

Torin was beside himself. On one hand was Cameo that he had a sexual yet hands off relationship even though they did not love each other. And on the other hand was Hela who he wanted very badly to touch and was sure that she wanted him back but was she really immune to his demon and curse? And now they just walked off together, gods what am I going to do? And they're both in the same house.

"Cameo is this the part where you tell me hands off? I've read Torin's room and the rest of the fortress I know you both have feelings for each other even without the touching thing." Hela asked.

"Actually this is the part where I tell you I can help you get that touch before a week is up. A secret source told me that you can lead me to my happily ever after so to speak but I have to help you get Torin. He's not an easy one you know. Especially since the last time he touched a woman and mind you it was a caress across her cheek, it lead to the near annihilation of Europe with the Black Plague! Oh and hurt him and I will be the first in line to try and kill you." Cameo replied.

"The Black Plague was him! Oh and I thought this was going to be boring how easily I wormed my way in. This is going to be an intense ride. Oh and just so we are both on the same page, I have been searching for him, my soulmate for 5000 years. He is the first male that I have met that I know is compatible to me. And to show you how true I am with my feelings I'll let you in on the only way I have found so far that can weaken me. Keep me from curing disease for too long a period of time and I weaken. I haven't let it go so far as to truly harm me but I know it can't be good." Hela said.

"How long have you gone?"

"Ten years."

"Well come on let's get this errand over and done with and I'll tell you everything I know about Torin." Cameo said as they walked out the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"What do you mean she's gone?" Sabin screamed at Torin.

"Cameo and Hela went to the forest to get her bag she stashed there last night. And she needed to feed Fang. She should be back shortly." Torin replied.

"Torin you said that she cured the cat and no trace of disease was left in her but how do you know that she won't become reinfected?" Lucien asked.

"Well I'm not sure but am starting to believe that curing illness strengthens her. Her eyes turned crystal blue when she drank the blood. She looked somewhat feral when she was done and her movements became more fluid and faster. It's hard to describe unless you watch it happen. Ask Olivia or Aeron if they noticed anything." Torin said.

"We did and Aeron just grunted and Olivia was amazed that a true blood vampire was your soulmate." Lucien remarked.

"Soulmate, she said that. I just met her why would Olivia think that?" Torin asked.

"Olivia is a joybringer and sees the true happiness within each person, mortal or immortal. She sees it in both of you." Lucien said.

"Who sees what in both of us?" Hela asked as she sauntered back into the room with Fang at her side.

"Do you realize there are humans in this house? That cat could kill them." Sabin spat the words at her.

"Doubt do you ever take a break? Fang is linked to me and thereby knows of the humans and immortals and will not harm a single hair on their heads. Actually he has already sworn to defend them with his life. Haven't you sweetheart?" Hela answered in a matter of fact way while hugging Fang and kissing the top of his head.

While the three lords stood staring at the interaction between the cat and vampire Cameo softly said 'and my work here is done'. With that the alarm went off alerting them to a breech in the northern border. "What did you do?" Sabin screamed at Hela.

"Shut it Sabin, she and the cat were in the southern portion of the grounds. Besides the monitors are picking up five men, hunters I presume. They just set off an alarm, see the motion detectors have them now." Torin said.

"I'll send Maddox and Aeron to take care of them." Lucien announced.

"Bring one back alive will ya, Torin needs a human test subject." Hela yelled out the door after Lucien.

"I am not infecting a human so that you can cure him. Besides I'm pretty sure already that each time you cure you get stronger. So it begs to reason that if you were denied the capability to cure then you could possibly die. Am I right?" Torin asked as he moved closer to her.

"Whatever are you talking about hot stuff? By the way, I like the boldness you are showing by stepping closer to me but you shouldn't play with fire unless you're willing to get burned." Hela said breathing heavily and stepping even closer to him.

They stood there staring at each other for another moment when a female voice softly cleared her voice and apologized for interrupting.

"What?" Torin bellowed.

"Well aren't you the grumpy one? Just wanted to inform you both that in precisely 10 minutes Maddox will have two hunters in the dungeon and will need both of your services. Lucien and Sabin are demanding to see you cure the hunters. Oh and by the way, Torin I have seen what she can do for you once you finally allow her to touch you. Let's just say, I hope you like things kinky because she has fangs for a reason! Now if you'll excuse me I want to erase that image from my head. I need to find William." Gillian said with an all too knowing smile and nod.

"That was the oracle right?" Hela said returning her gaze to Torin.

"Yes, she and William are a couple and I believe the latest to decide to have a child together." Torin said noticing that Hela's eyes had once again turned from silver to crystal blue.

"Your scent is intoxicating. I don't think I will ever get enough of it. Their daughter will be extremely powerful as will Ashlyn and Maddox's twins. The twins will pair up with Anya and Lucien's child and Gwen and Sabin's child. Gillian's girl will pair with Gideon and Scarlet's boy." Hela said watching the red seep into Torin's pupils.

"How do you know this? They haven't even become pregnant yet."

"I read it off of Gillian, she told that tidbit to Gwen, Ashlyn and Anya on a shopping spree a little while back." Hela replied.

"Is Disease feeling up to a challenge Torin? I see the red oozing into your vision."

"I could ask you the same, your eyes are crystal blue again."

"I'll let you in on a little secret, like you my eyes change colors both when I tap into my powers and when I'm excited. Like I said your scent is amazing." Hela stated. "Sure you don't want a touch, even something simple like say maybe my hair. One bare hand and a lock of hair? Come on, give it a try. I won't tell a soul."

"Gods I want you so bad."

"I'm not stopping you. I can even make it easier on you." Hela said as she raised up to her tip toes.

Just then the intercom alerted Torin that he and Hela were needed in the dungeon.

"Oh lookie there, Torin was saved by the intercom. Come on, after this demonstration I plan on eating a big lunch and then annoying you some more by stripping down to nothing and lounging in your bed. We'll see exactly how long you can avoid me after that.

Torin quickly infected both of the men that were brought back to the fortress and just as quickly Hela healed the one and then looked to the lords to ask if they wanted both a control and variable in this equation. They decided that as much as they wanted the hunters dead they weren't going to sacrifice the man just to make sure that Disease was truly capable of killing a person. The Black Plague was enough to remind them of that situation.

As quickly as they were infected, Hela healed them twice as fast draining their blood. When she stepped back all the lords gave her a wide range of movement fearing that she was infected and that she might attack them and drink their blood. Her eyes were a glowing crystal blue and her mood seemed intense to say the least. She walked past them all and stood near Torin while panting to calm down from the rush she just had. Curing a person always excited her and she wanted so badly to do more but no one besides Torin was infected and he would certainly be angry if she came closer to him than the two feet that separated them now. Once Hela calmed down and her eyes went back to a normal silver she scanned the faces of the men surrounding her.

"Oh don't all gawk at me like that. They are cured and Torin can tell you that I'm not infected either. Close your mouths, really it's unattractive. So if that's all you need from me at the moment I plan on getting some food. Don't worry about guiding me I've touched enough things in this house to find my way around. Oh and if you plan on torturing them for information I am quite capable of that as well. I'll be in Torin's room if you need me." With that she evaporated and left all the men standing there dumbfounded.

"Uh Torin, you may want to…" Lucien started to ask and point in Hela's last known direction.

"Yeah yeah I'm on it. Why is it that I attract the crazy ones? Why couldn't a normal albeit immune female come looking for me. No instead I get loony nosferatu!" Torin said mumbling to himself as he made his way to the kitchen.

When he arrived in the kitchen he found Hela bent over in the fridge pulling out a leftover section of ham and two different containers of vegetables and she seemed to be talking to herself until he realized that Aeron, Olivia and Ashlyn were in the room watching her from the table.

"Hi Torin, we were just getting to know your woman. Did you know that she is over 10,000 years old? And that her brother has three daughters, all of which are more than 1,000 years old. Oh and her pet panther, Fang is just too adorable and has the loudest purr." Ashlyn said from the far end of the table.

"Ashlyn please tell me you haven't touched him or Hela. They could still become reinfected. And she is not my woman, she seems more of a stalker to me." Torin said.

"Oh that is it boy, I have had enough of you and your lack of faith in my abilities." Hela said as she misted away.

"Where'd she go?" Ashlyn said.

Suddenly the panther started a low menacing growl and stalked slowly towards Torin. As he got within three feet of Torin he looked as if he was about to attack but instantly stopped growling and sat down and stared at Torin. Just then Hela reappeared in front of Torin holding a long dagger across his throat. Her eyes were crystal blue again and instantly Torin was both scared and hard for her.

"Any other man would have bowed down and kissed the ground I walked on just for a chance to be near me but you no. You fight it tooth and nail, even when I have proven three times that I can't be infected by disease. Oh I know you have a wake of disease filled destruction in your past and it makes you weary of getting close to someone but I can fix that for you. Ask Disease, I know about your conversation with him from last night. He fears me, thinks I will control him. For once in your lonely life Torin just have faith that this one person standing in front of you will not be harmed." Hela said as she backed him into the wall. She jammed the dagger into the wall next to his left ear and quickly turned back around to continue fixing a plate of food. She went back to the fridge and pulled out a piece of raw meat and quickly unwrapped it before tossing it at Fang.

Everyone sitting at the table just smiled and stared at Hela before re-engaging in questions about her life. Torin wasn't sure what to do but when she took her plate and glass to the table and leaned over it to talk to them he decided he should probably eat something as well. He grabbed a handful of meat and some bread and quickly ate the haphazard sandwich and then grabbed some juice from the door and poured himself a glass. After he downed the juice he turned his attention to the beautifully frustrating vampire at the table and that's when it hit him. She purposefully leaned over the table and kneeled on the turned chair so that her exquisite ass was in perfect view. She was swaying it from side to side and Torin felt Disease creeping back into play begging to touch her. _Don't let her drink from you, she will kill me then you. Let me infect her, let me touch her. If I touch enough of her maybe she won't be able to cure it. Need to touch her, have to have her._

Aeron was the first to notice that Torin was quickly losing control and he stiffened in his chair. Quickly he pulled Ashlyn behind him and told Olivia to do the same. "Hela, I think you pushed him over the edge. I'd brace yourself if I were you."

"You better make it worth my while hot stuff or I'll sick Fang on you." Hela said without even turning around. Fang started to growl but Hela quickly shushed him.

Torin grabbed Hela by the hips and tossed her up in the air and over his shoulder before storming out of the kitchen. "I thought he said he was going to wait a week before letting her touch him? He didn't even make it 24 hours." Olivia said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Torin was fuming and had lost control to Disease. He was carrying Hela up the steps two at a time hoping to the gods that no one got in his way because he would then have to admit that she could fix everything that he infected. Right now he wanted her, all of her and gods be damned he didn't care if she suddenly was reinfected he just needed to kiss and touch and love every part of her. Thankfully no one passed him on his way to his room and double thankfully Hela remained quiet the whole way there. When he got to his room he stormed through the door and kicked it shut before Fang could push his way in. As he locked the door the cat started to scratch at the frame and he quickly reopened the door and stared down at the cat with his glowing red eyes. "Stay right there and stand guard Fang. No one comes in or near this door, but do not attack just growl." Torin commanded and then closed and relocked it before throwing Hela on the bed.

Torin stared and paced for a few moments before finally speaking but the voice was not his, Disease had taken over and the voice was now a mixture of the two. "I have ground rules that you will abide by. I know you can get rid of me by drinking my blood but what you don't understand is that if you kill me you kill us both. Once I feel I trust you I will allow you to taste me, just taste. Because in doing so we both become stronger, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Well then, do you have any rules that I should be aware of?" Torin and Disease asked.

"Just one, don't hold back. I want and will take everything you got. Except for the blood, I'll wait til you trust me on that one." Hela replied.

"Gods woman do you have any idea how badly I have wanted to touch you?" Torin said as Disease slid to the background of Torin's mind.

"Probably as much as I want to lick your body from head to toe. Your voice alone made me wet when I heard it on the intercom last night." Hela said as Torin ripped her jeans off of her legs.

"Gloves hot stuff, I don't care to kiss or lick rubber." Hela said as Torin pulled off the gloves and she unbuckled his pants. When his gloves were off, his shirt came next. Torin then removed Hela's shirt and sucked in a breath as he caught sight of her huge breasts. "The bra has got to go, its obstructing my view." He said as he unhooked the front clasp. Torin didn't waste any time bending down to suck and pinch and roll her nipples while whispering unintelligible words about her beauty. As he did so Hela used her foot to push Torin's pants and boxers down his muscular legs. Torin moved his kisses up Hela's chest to her throat and jaw line before pulling her mouth into a passionate kiss. As he repositioned himself between Hela's legs his hands explored her entire body. Hela reached down to stroke Torin's shaft and hissed in a breath of her own.

"Are all demon possessed immortal warriors as well endowed as you or am I just lucky?" Hela said as Torin pulled her hand away from his penis.

"I am so not discussing my brother's sizes right now, or ever. By the way, I can't have you grabbing me quite yet. I'm going to explode and I want to make you come first." Torin said as he kissed his way down her body. "How did you manage to keep these on?"

"My panties, well you were preoccupied with the twins since they are more than a mouthful." Hela replied while wiggling her hips to keep his attention on her core that was dripping wet for him.

"Well they gotta go." He said as he ripped them from her hips.

"That was a matching set you just ruined. Apologize now or I will bite without permission."

"Baby I'll do better than apologize." Torin said as he licked and sucked at her folds before thrusting his tongue deep inside her. Hela moaned and thrashed her head from side to side and begged for more. "Feel good?" Torin asked.

"More Torin, please."

Torin dove back in and licked some more and Hela moaned with the beat of his licks and tongue thrusts. "Come on baby, you're almost there. Please come for me."

"More Torin, please."

Torin thrust his tongue in a few more times and instantly Hela came and her walls clamped down on his tongue while he sucked until she stopped spasming.

Torin slowly made his way up her body kissing and licking the whole way. He reached a hand down and inserted one finger and she started moaning again and dug her nails into his shoulders. He inserted a second and she lifted her head to bite at the air between their lips. When he inserted the third to stretch her tight slick walls she came again and begged Torin for his penis. "Please Torin, I need you inside me. Please make me yours."

"Gods woman you feel so good, I don't ever want you to leave me." Torin said.

"Then stop teasing me and get inside me or I will break my promise and bite you." Hela said panting heavily.

Torin lined himself up and slowly placed his head at her entrance. "Promise me you won't ever leave me. Promise me you won't get infected. Promise that your mine and mine alone." Torin said as he looked deep into her silver eyes.

"Promise me that I will get to taste you, soon." Hela said as her eyes went crystal blue again.

"If I wake up in the morning and you are still in my arms I'll let you bite me right then and there."

"I promise that you are all I have ever wanted. I promise that as long as you let me cure I will stay strong. And as for leaving, the gods could not drag me away. I have been searching for you for several thousand years." Torin didn't waste any more time when he heard her response. He thrusted deep inside her and she moaned her response to the sensation. Slowly he pulled out and impaled himself into her once more. All the while she was moaning her pleasure and scratching and clawing at his arms and chest and shoulders. Torin picked up the pace and he could tell by her moans that she was close to another orgasm. A few more pumps and Hela came again and shouted Torin's name. He was only a moment behind her as he moaned her name in response. Sated they both lied in each other's arms loving the feel of their bodies intertwined.

Cameo heard Torin carry Hela up the stairs from her bedroom and she heard Torin command Fang to guard their door. She was happy for Torin to find a woman who he could touch without fear of infection but sad that she was still alone. She paced her room for a bit thinking about whether she would ever find that perfection for herself when the voice startled her into reality.

"Why do you fret Jewel? I promised that the vampire will lead you to your destiny so why are you sad." The voice said.

"Hello, I'm Misery. I'm always sad besides he's found his happy ending and I'm still alone like I have been for centuries." Cameo replied.

"Have faith, she will lead you there soon. In the mean time make sure you help Fang guard their door. She is about to get a call to go home and a visitor." The voice said.

"A call and a visitor, how can I help guard the door if she is impervious to harm? Wouldn't she be able to best any opponent?" Cameo asked.

"Yes but I didn't say you were guarding the door from an intruder, just a visitor. No get your sad yet athletic butt in gear and go help Fang."

After a couple hours of sex and a shower both Hela and Torin were sitting in his computer chair watching the security system for signs of any intruders. Hela twisting in his lap and stared at him for a moment before speaking. "You know I really liked that set you just demolished the panties without even thinking of my feelings. I should bite you for that."

"I can make it up to you." Torin said shifting his attention to his laptop.

"Ready for another round are you? How are you with all things kinky because Gillian's right I do have fangs for a reason." Hela replied as her eyes turned blue.

"Baby you have no idea how ready I am but I meant you might enjoy this as a makeup gift." Torin said as he typed on the keyboard.

Instantly the screen was covered with different styles and colors of lingerie and Hela grinned in approval. "Shopping, yay!"

"Pick what you want, I got it covered." Torin said as he kissed her neck.

"Got your own personal account at Victoria's Secret now do you?"

"No account just tons of investments that keep producing gains." Torin replied.

"Ooh I like that one. Pink with black polka dots. I wonder if I can get my hair to do that. I think that one should work. Buy that one. Yay, 34DD they have my size in stock. I want it, how fast can it get here?" Hela said while clapping.

"Just one, that's all you want?" Torin asked as he keyed in his credit card information.

"Well you only destroyed one set but if you want to buy more then you pick something out." She said as she got up off his lap.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom, then to get something to eat and drink."

As Hela walked toward the bathroom she suddenly let out a scream and fell to her knees grabbing hold of the bed for support. Torin bolted up from the desk and ran to her side picking her up and laying her on the bed. "Baby what is it? Are you reinfected? Please tell me you're alright. Did you lie to me about not getting sick?"

"I'm okay just give me a minute to catch my breath." Hela said panting and covering her eyes as tears streamed down her face.

"Why are you crying? You are in pain, how are you hurt? I can tell that you are free of disease but something is affecting you, what is it?" Torin pleaded with her.

"Right this moment, it's a severe migraine. I've just been summoned home. I need to contact my brother." Hela replied.

"A migraine? I don't understand."

"Remember how I told you that my father had more candidates for me? Well Kier must have told him that I'm not coming home to inspect them and father just commanded me back home. His message said that if I'm not home in a week's time he will continue to summon me on a daily basis until the pain forces me back home." Hela stated.

"I thought you said nothing could harm you?"

"Do you think I'm going to give all my secrets away when I'm surrounded by a group of immortal warriors who think I'm part of the hunter army bent on destroying them. A girl has to keep a few aces up her sleeve to give her an edge. Besides it's been 5000 years since the last time he did this to me." Hela said.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Just silence, I have to link into my brother."

"Do you need me to get Fang?"

"No I don't need him to reach Kier. Now hush."

Torin paced as Hela's stare became vacant. She was still for only moments but to Torin it felt like eons. Hela's mouth twisted up in a smile and she said _well at least this time you finished before linking into me brother. _Hela smiled some more before answering her brother, _you could have kept me waiting, I would rather that than to see your latest flavor in the throes of passion. Why are they all so dramatic? It's like they have never had an orgasm before. Is that it? All your little trysts are virgins? They must think it doesn't get any better than that. Oh how cute. _Hela's face lit up to her brother's response but soon the light faded and she told him what happened. _Kier, he summoned me. _Hela nodded before saying, _yes it hurt you dumbass. Don't you remember when he did it to you when he set Caden as your third wife?_ Again she nodded and smiled slightly while he spoke to her. _I've been given a week to get home. I have to go otherwise he'll keep summoning until he drives me mad. It should only take two days to get home from here but I'm not coming alone, I'm bringing Torin._ Torin was startled when he heard Hela say it but then again he knew he wouldn't let her leave his side or be harmed by her father so he had already decided to go wherever she went. He just wasn't sure how to do it without infecting everyone he came in contact with. _Of course he's the one, he is the only one I've found that will give me a child. I'm staying with him no matter what father says. I've already inspected every tribe, none of them are a match. _Hela smiled again before speaking once more. _If you're good brother I might just bring along that gift I spoke about._ Hela nodded again before speaking one last time. _Your tastes to the T brother, I love you too._

Hela shook herself loose from the link and looked up to smile at Torin. "So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Well you said you wanted to go to the bathroom and then to get some food. So shower time?" Torin said arching his eyebrows.

"You just want to see the twins soaking wet. Sounds like a plan, race you there." Hela replied.

After a speedy shower and two more rounds of sex in the shower they finally decided to get some food now that it was late afternoon. Once dressed they opened the door to see Fang playing with Cameo instead of guarding the door. "Some guard you are you overgrown hairball." Torin said half scolding the cat.

"Don't be mean to my new best friend, he needed company while you two were going at it like rabbits." Cameo replied.

"Did you need us for anything Cameo?" Hela asked.

"Nope, like I said keeping the cat company. Which it looks like he no longer needs to guard your door so come on furball let's go outside to the target stands where everyone else is." Cameo said as she started down the hall.

"Where is everyone Cam?" Torin asked.

"Danika is painting. Ashlyn is napping. Most all the rest of the men are at target practice and Anya and the rest of the girls are on a shopping spree."

"Let's get some food and then you can show me where the targets are at." Hela said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

After eating and shooting some guns off with the rest of the men Hela was ready to drag Torin back inside for round four. Hela knew that Torin was fearful about how to leave the fortress and not infect anyone on his trip with Hela so she decided to just blurt out the trip to most of the lords.

"Guys, there's no easy way to say this so I'm just putting it out there. In two days Torin is leaving with me. I have been called home by my father and I have to inform him that I won't be choosing any of the possible husbands he has set for me. Torin is coming with me because I have chosen him. He is the only one compatible with me so I hope you can live without him for a short time." Hela stated making Torin slap his hand to his forehead .

"Are you insane? He can't go out there. He could set off another plague." Sabin shouted.

Hela didn't give him time to react she pulled out three throwing stars from her back pocket and embedded all three in his chest. "Don't call me insane and he won't set off a plague. I'm going to make a bargain with Disease."

"Torin what do you have to say about this?" Lucien asked.

"I'm going with her, and you don't have to worry I'll be careful." Torin replied as they left the group and walked back to the house.

"Well that went well." Anya said.

When Hela and Torin stepped back inside the fortress Cameo greeted them in the hallway. She had her usual sad look about her but there was an underlying determination that neither Hela or Torin could figure out.

"When you leave, I'm going with you." Cameo said.

"What? No way, Cam. I don't know what we're going to run into and her father may be furious. I don't mind sacrificing myself but I'm not letting a friend die as well." Torin yelled.

"Well someone has to watch over the two of you." Cameo replied.

"No, that's final!"

"Torin, she's coming. There's someone that I want to introduce her to." Hela said as she grabbed his arm and drug him to his room.

"Don't worry about a thing, you'll have complete privacy I swear." Cameo said as she followed behind them and stood outside the door with Fang.

As the evening came in and some of the lords approached Torin's door both Fang and Cameo were ready to attack. Each came by with the same quizzical stare and Cameo just glared at them or used Misery to make them quickly retreat the hallway. As she stood there with Fang she realized that he was not affected by her voice or stares either and it made her heart warm just slightly to have another creature that didn't cringe when she spoke. As the night dragged on Cameo started to tire herself and almost fell asleep when she heard a strange sound come from the opposite end of the hall. She lightly tapped on the door to Torin's room hoping that Hela would wake first. The door opened and no luck, it was Torin. "Cam, what's the matter? Have you been standing outside my door this whole time?" Torin asked.

"That's not important, what is important is the strange sound I just heard from down the hall. Is anything showing up on the monitors?" Cameo asked.

"No nothing. You probably just imagined it. Go back to sleep." Torin said as he himself heard a creak.

Cameo instantly cocked the gun at her side and Fang let out a low growl. Torin leaned back in the room and grabbed both a semi-automatic rifle and a saber. "Fang, go in the room and protect Hela."

Torin and Cameo searched the rest of the second floor and found nothing. They decided to do a quick search of the first floor before going back to his room to check the security system. They of course found nothing and heard nothing until they reached the top of the stairs. There were two distant voices coming from Torin's room. Torin couldn't determine if the female voice was Hela and whether or not she was in trouble. Torin bolted down the hall with Cameo on his heels. As Torin burst through the door he found a tall dark haired man hugging Hela and when they pulled away from each other Hela's face was moist with tears.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" Torin shouted holding the gun trained on the intruder.

"Where have you been? I woke up to Fang hovering over me protectively and you were gone." Hela screamed.

"Cameo heard a noise and when I heard it we decided to make a sweep of the house. When I get back you're hugging some random guy in my bedroom." Torin said as he eyes started to turn red.

"Wow, sis you definitely got your hands full with this one! Possessive much man?" The stranger said.

"Torin, calm down your eyes are turning red. I will bite if I feel it necessary." Hela said.

"Did you say sis?" Torin asked to the stranger.

"Yes sis as in my flesh and blood sister. Dude did you seriously think the two of you would live happily ever after without big brother coming by to determine if you are good enough for my sister?"

"Hela why are you crying?" Torin asked.

"Because I missed my big brother. Jeesh, you are a bit temperamental aren't you?" Hela said.

As the scene played out Cameo slowly made her exit but it was too late she had already been noticed. "Who is this delectable little morsel with the intoxicating scent? I could just eat her up and down and sideways…"

"Kier, this is Cameo the gift I mentioned earlier." Hela said.

"Cameo, a beautiful name for a beautiful jewel. My name is Kier, I'm the little minx's older brother." Kier said as he kissed Cameo's hand.

"H-hello. I'm not quite sure if it's a pleasure to meet you or not considering I've been referred to as your gift but hello all the same." Cameo said as she pulled her hand back from Kier.

"And an exquisite voice to boot. Tell me Cameo do you also house a high demon lord?"

"Yes, I house Misery." Cameo replied.

"Well then you must know that Misery loves company. How would you like to show me around this fortress? I believe my sister needs some private time with her mate to be. Have fun bright one, try not to drain him completely." Kier said as he escorted Cameo out of the room.

"Why must you be so obnoxious darkling?"

"Hela why the hell is your brother sneaking around the fortress in the middle of the night? And how is it that he didn't set off any alarms?" Torin growled.

"Hello, what part of he can mist just like me did you not understand?"

"But you set off the alarms."

"Only because I was too busy admiring all your high tech gadgets you got out there in the forest. Be honest, when I went out to feed Fang with Cameo the cameras were catching Cameo were they not?" Hela asked.

"Yes, I was wondering why they seemed a few seconds off. Care to explain?" Torin said sounding slightly angry.

"Not quite yet, you still don't trust me fully. That is something I have to remedy first if I'm going to take you home to meet dad. Time for that bargain with Disease, can you both take a moment to discuss things civilly?" Hela asked.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Free reign to infect me at any given time if Disease agrees to free control of your touch." Hela stated.

"Infect you? What exactly are you talking about?"

"I mean that any time you touch, kiss, lick, bite, suck, or caress me Disease may infect me. You know it has no affect so it's not a problem but it will make you stronger to use his _gift._ In return he gives up control of your touch when surrounded by your friends and family or innocent bystanders. So do we have a deal boys?" Hela said.

_Well Demon what do you say? _Why do I have to give up control? _She's giving you free reign over her body to infect. It's not like I give you many opportunities to infect a person. _I guess it's better than nothing. See if you can work infecting hunters into the mix. _Gods you're pathetic._

"We'll agree to the bargain if you allow Disease to infect hunters." Torin said.

"You'll have to approve that through Lucien and Sabin, something tells me they won't like it much."

"Are you willing to cure them if Lucien or Sabin wants them for questioning?"

"Yes of course."

"Then we say Deal." Torin said as he took off his glove to shake her hand.

"Puh-lease, this one needs to be sealed with a kiss." Hela said swatting his hand out of the way and jumping into his embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

"So my dear, how long have you lived here?" Kier asked.

"Not long, our home in Greece was destroyed so I moved here with my brothers to team up with the Budapest group." Cameo said.

"I could listen to you talk for hours. Your voice is seductively beautiful." Kier said as he invaded Cameo's space forcing her to back herself into a wall.

"Th-thanks. I guess."

"Has no one ever complimented you on your beauty or your voice?" Kier asked as he stroked her cheek.

"Actually no. I house Misery remember? No one can even bare to look at me without wanting to cry or kill themselves." Cameo said as she tried to sidestep from the cage of Kier's muscular arms.

"Such a pity. How long since you have known a man's touch?" Kier asked leaning closer to her lips.

"If you don't mind I would prefer to be released from this cage you have me in. I don't like to be cornered. I may seem weak to you but I am deadly with both blades and guns." Cameo said as she forced him out of her space.

"Spunky little thing aren't you. No wonder Hela picked you for me. How long must I give you space before I am allowed to kiss or hold you?" Kier asked.

"You've known me all of a few minutes. Why would you want to kiss me? Do I not make you want to cry?" Cameo asked.

"Does your demon have that affect on every vampire?"

"Actually besides you and Hela I have never met one. And so far both you and Hela seem immune." Cameo replied.

"We are an anomaly among our people."

"That's what she said when she first introduced herself. Are you hungry? Do you wish to see the kitchen?"

"No I ate earlier this evening but I'm sure you would like to get some sleep. Show me your room. I will watch over you."

"Excuse me?" Cameo nearly squealed.

"Your room my lovely. I will watch over you so that you can sleep soundly."

"No one has been in my room. No one. I don't like company in my room." Cameo replied.

"Am I not being polite? I just want to guard over you. I will not do anything you do not wish. I promise. Although I bet you would absolutely enjoy it if it did happen." Kier said.

"How about I show you to a spare room and we can talk more in the morning?" Cameo asked.

"If you do that I will be forced to follow your scent and find your room on my own." Kier countered.

"Ugh, you are quite the demanding male aren't you?"

"Only when I see something I want precious jewel."

As they started to walk towards her room Cameo noticed that Kier was finding ways to touch her hair and offered his arm on occasion so that he could feel her touch. She peeked at his eyes and noticed that the dark brown had changed to crystal blue. "Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"Not for food Jewel."

"Are you angry with me? And why do you keep calling me Jewel?"

"Angry no, enthralled with possibilities yes. Jewel is the meaning behind your name Cameo." Kier said as he stared into her eyes.

"So when you are both lusting for blood and excited about something your eyes turn crystal blue?"

"Have they turned? I'm sorry, I can't control it right now. I desperately want to kiss that beautiful mouth of yours." Kier replied.

"Aah, that kind of excitement. Interesting. Well this is my room. Remember your promise, keep your hands to yourself. Just because you're more handsome then anyone could imagine doesn't mean I'll go weak in the knees and jump into bed with you." Cameo said.

"Pity. But at least I know the chase will be unbelievable."

When they walked into the room Kier made a beeline straight for the bed and watched Cameo move about the room. As she removed her boots and weapons Kier was sure she would join him on the bed but instead she walked to the closet and grabbed an oversized t-shirt. She then walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Instantly the door opened back up and Kier started to smirk. "Hela told us what abilities you _both_ have so I suggest you not move from where you are while I'm in here." Cameo said before shutting the door again.

Kier was disappointed in the fact that he couldn't sway her feelings for him like he could with all female vampires he had ever met. Even Hela could not say no to her big brother when he pulled out all his tricks. She had taken the blame for him on so many occasions that he had promised to always be there for her if ever she needed his help to make up for the punishments that their father had delivered. Fourteen months ago when the two of them were travelling Hela first heard the voices and was intrigued by these lords of the underworld. He offered to stay with her on the journey but she insisted to on going it alone. Instead he made sure that he was no more than a few hours travel from her just to be sure. _Oh well at least she found her soulmate and in doing so I think she found mine. Cameo. An angel if ever I saw such an exquisite beauty. Too bad she has no idea how beautiful she is. She has spent way too much time around mortals and immortals that are affected by her Demon. I believe she thinks herself ugly. As if that were true. Wait, what am I doing out here she only suggested that I not move while she is in the bathroom. I hear the water running she must be taking a shower. Yes to see that body dripping with soap and water. I must have a look._

Kier snuck into the bathroom and walked up to the stall, drew back the curtain and marveled at what he saw. Cameo had her back turned and was humming to herself while rinsing the soap from her body. Kier's eyes travelled down the length of her back and well rounded ass and instantly he was hard for her. Her legs seemed to go on forever and when she started to turn around his eyes travelled back up her body soaking in her thighs, flat stomach, small yet perfectly shaped breasts, her collarbone and neck. He wanted so badly to touch and kiss every inch of her but he knew she would be upset at having the control taken away from her. It actually turned him on that he would have to pursue her rather than the other way around. Kier was so wrapped up in watching her that he barely noticed her next move. Cameo reached on top of the divider wall to the shower and grabbed the dagger she had sitting there. She held the point of the dagger at the base of Kier's neck and said, "Did I or did I not tell you to stay out there?" Her eyes were a blood red which only excited Kier more and his eyes turned crystal blue. Cameo reached back and turned off the water and slowly pushed Kier back out of her way. Kier was so impressed that she bested him he decided not to mist away from the blade.

"I believe the phrasing you used included the word suggest. I of course did not take that advice. Also I need to inform you that I have not gone a day of my very long life without curing at least one illness. That dagger will have no affect on me." Kier pointedly told her.

"Yes I'm sure it won't but considering how disappointed you get when I don't throw myself at you I believe I know how to weaken you in another way." Cameo said inching towards Kier who was now backed against the wall.

"And what way is that, my Jewel?" Kier asked licking his lips.

Cameo raised herself up on her toes to get closer to Kier who towered over her at 6'6. She was now close enough to his mouth that she licked her lips as if she were about to kiss him. "Oh just this." Cameo said before jamming the dagger in Kier's upper left chest just below the collarbone and then turned and exited the bathroom.

Kier was stunned and pulled the dagger out of his chest and watched the bloodless wound seal up without a mark. He took a moment to gather his senses before storming out into the bedroom. When he got out there he was completely dumbfounded. Cameo was lying across the bed with only part of the sheet covering part of her body. He wanted so badly to take her right then but instead he just paced the room, guarding over her like he had promised.

"Sweet dreams Kier." Cameo said as she quickly fell asleep.

**Working on chapter eight right now. Will post as soon as possible. Let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

Torin woke up the next morning feeling completely refreshed. He stretched out his arms and legs and realized that Hela was nowhere to be found. He started to panic when he noticed a piece of paper on the pillow next to him. It was a note from Hela and he was both happy and sad at the same time. _She's leaving me I just know it. I wasn't good enough for her or she doesn't want the baggage that comes with me._

Torin picked up the note and read it.

_ Hey hot stuff!_

_ Don't panic I'm not leaving you. I'm having too much fun torturing and pleasing both you and Disease. I had to take Fang out this morning. He was getting antsy. I hope you don't wake before I get back but if you do please please please don't get dressed! I got plans for you that involve the desk, the bed, the shower, oh hell the whole room. See you in a bit. I have to peak in on Cameo and Kier. I have to make sure he isn't being his overzealous self. She's probably going to need just as much convincing as you did! _

_ Love ya,_

_ H_

"Oh thank the gods she hasn't left me." Torin said out loud to no one.

Cameo woke from a decent night's sleep not remembering when she has slept so soundly. She started to stretch and realized that something was blocking her movement. She turned her head to see Kier asleep next to her with his arm wrapped around her waist. She started to panic thinking he lied to her and took advantage of her when she was sleeping when he said, "Please stop moving or I will be forced to kiss you into submission. "

"Why are you in my bed? I thought we agreed no touching." Cameo said with a bit of panic in her voice.

"You had some sort of nightmare and were begging me not to look at you. When you finally woke up you asked me to hold you until you fell back asleep. But you had the dream several times so I just stayed here after the third time. You never woke up after that." Kier replied.

"I don't remember dreaming or having a nightmare." Cameo said.

"Well I'd show you the scar from the time you clawed me but I don't scar so I can't." Kier said still not opening his eyes.

"I should get up. I don't have any clothes on and I don't like you this close to me. I feel vulnerable." Cameo replied in a panic.

"Later, you need more sleep. Besides all your moving around is getting me excited." Kier replied.

"Why do I feel so relaxed with you? Normally I'm more on guard. Is this some sort of vampire magic?"

"I'm too tired for magic, besides the misting and healing and shape-shifting I don't have any magic." Kier said before snuggling her closer.

Cameo let out a yawn and a deep sigh that bordered on a moan before falling back asleep. Kier silently thanked the gods for his sister finding this path that led to the lords and this woman. _I will woe her and make her mine. But it will be on her terms and I believe she will give me a son!_ Kier watched her breathing even back out and become shallow and he could hear that her heart had slowed as well. She was deep in sleep and he wanted to fall back asleep with her but a soft knock came at the door.

"Cameo, Kier? It's Hela, may I come in?"

Kier eased out of the bed without waking Cameo and walked over to the door. When he opened it and found Fang and Hela looking up at him he had to smile. The cat was truly her protector, even if she didn't need one. "What's going on little sister?"

"I could ask you the same thing considering I see Cameo's naked body asleep over there."

"She slept, I guarded. Nothing else happened." Kier replied.

"You do realize that she will probably need more convincing than Torin needed." Hela said.

"I think I will enjoy the pursuit. Last night she caught me off guard when I peeked at her in the shower. She had a dagger to my throat before I even noticed. Also did you know that other true-blood vampires may not be immune to her voice or her stare?" Kier asked.

"I didn't know but I assumed."

"Are you on your way out or back in?"

"Back in, be good and guard her well."

"Go get your multi-colored head back to Torin and taste him already."

"Love you too brother."

Hela tiptoed her way back into Torin's room and was quickly disappointed to realize that he was already up. "Dammit, Fang he's probably storming the fortress looking for me. He didn't even see the note. I better see where he's at on the monitor and catch him before he hurts someone." But as Hela stepped towards the monitors a large pair of arms swept her up in an embrace and growled into her ear.

"I told you that if you were still in my arms when I woke I would let you have a taste but now I think I might make you suffer by waiting until after we meet your father."

"Ooh a challenge, bet I can make you change your mind hot stuff. I bet after three rounds in the shower that I make you change your mind." Hela purred as she twisted in his arms to reveal her crystal blue eyes.

"I'll take that bet." Torin said as his eyes turned from sparkling green to blood red.

After a few more hours sleep Cameo woke up to Kier staring lovingly into her eyes. "Morning sunshine. You up for some food because I'm starved and I'm sure the other residents would prefer to know that Hela's big brother was the house crasher."

"I could get used to this. You're starting to spoil me." Cameo said as she stretched and yawned.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No it's just not something I've ever experienced."

"Come on, get dressed before I lose my self control." Kier said as he eyed Cameo's bare breasts.

"Well you're the one who can't listen to a simple command like stay out of the bathroom. By the way, how's this for torture?" Cameo said as she threw back the covers and walked naked into the closet.

"Woman, when you finally trust me I'm going to do so many wicked things to that body of yours." Kier growled.

"Only if I allow it and right now I'm thinking no, you're not getting anything from me."

After she got dressed Cameo escorted Kier to the kitchen where Ashlyn, Maddox, Lucien and Anya were eating. Following behind them was Gwen and Sabin. "Blonds and redheads, figures. Cameo my Jewel are you the only brunette in this house?" Kier asked.

"Why already tired of me?"

"Absolutely not, your blood smell too decadent for words. I'm just curious."

"Cam, who the hell is this and why the hell didn't the alarm sound when he came in?" Sabin barked.

"And the fun begins… This is Kier, Hela's brother. He came to check on Hela last night and has been with me the whole time. The alarm didn't go off because he flew here before misting into the fortress." Cameo replied.

"For a twin you don't look a thing like her." Anya stated.

"Fraternal twin. But I'm the pretty one."

"Why are you here? Do you think we would believe you were just checking on your sister?" Maddox asked. Ashlyn tried to hush him but of course it was impossible.

"You're twins are soon to be born Violence you might want to calm your emotions for the sake of your mate. She is eternally tied to you immortality but the human in her still experiences strains from the pregnancy." Kier said.

"How do you know about the babies? Or their bond?" Lucien asked.

"Hela hears voices and she has told me all about you. Everyone of you, Death."

"Cameo I give you credit when you finally decide to find a boy toy you go all out. He is a masterpiece. How long is he staying?" Anya asked.

"Death, your mate is a feisty one. I see you have your hands full." Kier said as he sniffed the air. "Oh and extremely fertile right now."

"How did you, I mean I only realized - Ugh!" Anya stuttered before storming off.

"Classic, I never thought I'd see the day when Anya, Goddess of Anarchy would be silenced. I love it. You're keeping him right Cameo." Gwen said.

"Yes Cameo, are you keeping him?" Kier asked.

"You are persistent aren't you? Can we at least get to 24 hours before you start proposing and promising me eternity of bliss?" Cameo asked.

"For you, I can do that but it's getting more difficult to restrain my personality Jewel."

A moment later Gillian and William walked in and Kier's attention was quickly on them both. "Ah there are more brunettes here. I was beginning to think Cameo was in a league of her own." Kier said as he smiled at Gillian.

"Who is this and why is he ogling my pet?" William asked.

"This is Kier, Hela's brother. He popped in last night to surprise Hela." Cameo replied.

"Who might you be to have won the heart of such a lovely creature?"

"William and keep your eyes off of her."

"Ah William the Beloved, your reputation precedes you. I am shocked that such an angelic creature would settle with you though." Kier said as he again sniffed the air. "Oh I see, you are stuck with him my dear because you carry his child."

"More like the other way around, isn't that right Liam." Gillian replied.

Kier quickly lost his attention on Gillian and spied someone else coming into the kitchen. "Oh sweet nectar of the gods is that an angel?" Kier asked.

"Yes but please do not eye her, Aeron will fight you." Cameo said as she grabbed hold of his arm to yank his attention away from Olivia.

"You mean that a demon and angel are mated in this house?"

"Technically a former demon possessed immortal and an angel, yes. Now eyes back on me big guy, Aeron is one of my brothers and I don't want to see him hurt." Cameo said, her touch searing his very soul.

_Anything for my Jewel._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter nine**_

Torin and Hela had gone three gloriously wet and steamy rounds in the shower and as Hela lightly kissed Torin's chest she was about to ask permission to bite him when a sudden pounding came to the bathroom door. "Torin, I know you're in there. Get out her now. You too Hela!" Said a very pissed off Anya.

After a few seconds Torin came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and a second later Hela appeared with a towel wrapped around herself.

"What's the matter, Anya?" Hela asked.

"Don't go all syrupy sweet on me chica. Your brother is the matter."

"Oh gods what has he done. Did he hit on you? He has no self control but it does take me by surprise you're not his type." Hela said.

"No he didn't hit on me he blabbed my secret, one that I planned on surprising Lucien with later tonight. And what do you mean not his type, have you met me? I'm everyone's type. Torin tell her I'm everyone's type." Anya whined.

"Just call me Switzerland. I don't need a pissed off Goddess and an indestructible vampire ganging up to kill me." Torin said as he eased behind Hela for protection.

"Coward." Hela jabbed.

"There you are! I should have known this is where you'd go." Lucien bellowed from the doorway. "I have been flashing all over the fortress trying to find you. Why are you so upset?"

"Because her pig of a brother stole my surprise. I had plans for you tonight! Oh who am I kidding I had plans for you for the rest of the day and night." Anya said as she snuggled into Lucien.

"Well it looks like we interrupted something so how about you fill me in on these plans in private." Lucien said before kissing Anya and flashing out of the room.

"Well before we were interrupted I was about to ask permission to taste you but it seems I need to check on what my brother has gotten himself into." Hela whispered.

"Can't you do both?" Torin said pulling her into his embrace.

"Don't tease me hot stuff, you won't like what you find!"

"I'm serious. I want you to taste me. Disease wants it as well. Please?" Torin pleaded.

Hela tensed and her hands fisted at her sides. Torin wasn't sure if he should make the first move or just hold still. He lightly caressed her bare arms and she leaned back into his chest and sighed. "Hela, please?" Torin begged.

Hela spun in his embrace and her eyes were crystal blue again. When she opened her mouth her fangs were very prominent. She smiled and sniffed the air between them. "You smell so wonderful." Hela said.

"Hela, please I want you to." Torin begged once more.

Hela looked back up at Torin and said one thing, "Hold very still. I promise to only take a small taste if you don't move. Oh and please I'm begging you do not make one sound. This will be more than difficult for me to control and if I'm distracted by any sound or movement I could kill you."

"I trust you. Do you want me to sit or lay down?"

"Sit, lying down might be a distraction to me as well. I need to test out my limits. I don't want to hurt you." Hela pleaded.

As Torin sat down on the edge of the bed he watched Hela pace and mumble to herself. "Is something wrong? You don't have to do this now. I can wait til you are sure." Torin said as he reached for her hand.

Hela swatted him away and her voice became gravelly and there was a feral look about her. "I said no moving. You blood and scent is intoxicating and I am trying to gain some control so I don't harm you."

"I'm sorry. I'll shut up now."

With that Hela jumped onto his lap straddling him and sunk her teeth deep into his neck. Torin's eye immediately rolled into the back and he could hear Disease purring in his mind. This was heaven and he wanted so badly to wrap his arms around her but she said not to move. Just as he thought his body was under control he opened his mouth and said, "Gods Hela this feels wonderful." As soon as the words came out of his mouth he silently started to curse himself for being so stupid. Instantly he felt Hela twitch and she sucked harder. He was about to cry out in pain when she did the most amazing thing and jumped off of him and plastered herself to the wall. She looked like one of those characters from the super hero movies, she actually was holding onto the wall closer to the ceiling than the floor and she was panting and licking her blood stained lips. "I can still smell your blood I need to close your wounds."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to speak. Please forgive me." Torin cried.

"Be quiet. I need Kier, he can help me." Hela screamed. Torin started to stand when she screamed at him again. "I said don't move. I'll get him."

She crouched into a corner and quickly went into a trance like state. When her eyes glazed over still crystal blue in color she screamed out his name. "Kier I need you now."

Moments later Kier misted into the room and surveyed the situation. Instantly he smelled the blood and gazed between Torin and Hela. "You moved didn't you?" Kier said.

"Actually I spoke."

"Even worse. Stay still and silent while I calm her." Kier instructed Torin.

"Bright one, can you hear me? Can you open your eyes and look at me?" Instantly she opened her eyes and dove into her brother's embrace. "Kier, I need to close his wounds but –"

"But you're afraid you'll drink more and hurt him."

"Yes."

"Do you want me to close his wounds?"

"No, no one tastes him but me. I need you to hold me while I do it."

"Okay, come on. I want to talk to my brother when you're done. I can tell that he's worried about you." Kier held Hela tightly around the waist and he could tell that the scent of Torin's blood was really affecting her because she was really straining to get out of his grasp. After she sealed the wound she took a quick look at Torin's pained expression and she ran into the bathroom sobbing.

"Don't worry about her just stay where you're at. I'll get her dressed and out of the way and then we can talk. I'll explain why that was so difficult for her.

It took a few minutes but he finally got Hela to leave. He instructed her to find Cameo and keep her company.

"Okay, here's the deal. Yes you spoke but that's to be expected. It's an amazing rush for both parties involved, but you are her soulmate and your blood calls to her. Among my people there is never a danger of two soulmates getting hurt from a tasting we're just built that way. But you are not vampire and even though you are immortal you can be harmed from fatal wounds. She has not drank another's blood in over 6000 years. I'm amazed she showed such restraint. She knows that you and you alone can give her a child and she desperately wants to protect you from all harm. Even harm from her. Don't beat yourself up about it. Just love her til the end of time. She deserves that much. Oh and welcome to the family. Father is going to have a fit when he finds out she found and tasted her mate without his blessing. "


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

The rest of the day went without incident and most of the lords had no problem with the presence of both Hela and Kier. Fang became Cameo's newest sidekick which was starting to upset Kier. He was beginning to think that the big cat was now competition. While most of the lords and their companions were gathered in the entertainment room watching Paris and William playing a video game the women were discussing the recent changes to the fortress. Fang had left Cameo's side and took up residence at Ashlyn's feet. Maddox growled which caused the cat to look at him with an evil glare but Hela entered the room and promised that he was both disease free and a house guardian. "He will be fiercely loyal to Ashlyn especially since she is with child."

"But how do we know that he won't become reinfected." Maddox said.

"Hela you healed the cat and didn't tell them the upside?" Kier interrupted while looking disappointed in his sister.

"They wouldn't have believed me anyway. It took a panther and two hunters to make Torin a believer and don't even get me started on Sabin. Doubt can't get inside my mind so he's probably seething over there." Hela whined.

"Baby, the upside of what?" Torin asked.

"When I closed the wound with my saliva it made him immune. Forever." Hela whispered.

"And the hunters in the dungeon?"

"No. The cat is different, his metabolism is faster so he burns most diseases off before they can take hold. With humans the only way they could be immune would be to drink my blood."

"Is that even possible?" Torin asked looking frightened.

"Yes if I allow my blood to flow."

By this time Ashlyn had picked up her feet to rub the panther along his side and he started purring loudly. "Hey that tickles you overgrown furball." Ashlyn giggled.

"Ashlyn be careful. He could bite or scratch you." Maddox whined.

"No he won't. He's here to protect the women. He knows that her feet are sore. If you lift them and place them on his side he'll probably purr. The massage should help." Hela said.

"Danika has another painting, this one includes Kier and Cameo." Gillian said suddenly.

"Did you have a vision, pet?" William said.

"Yes, she's almost done with it. Reyes, I'll get the painting, you'll need to attend to Danika she didn't like this vision."

"What do you mean?"

"Just take care of her. I don't think you'll appreciate me informing everyone of your specific ways of tending to her." Gillian said as William snickered.

"Don't laugh Liam, I'll need your assistance wiping both of those visions from my head as soon as I bring the painting back."

Cameo was now at attention wondering what exactly could be in the painting involving both her and Kier. Kier was immensely proud of the fact that it involved him and Cameo but was worried about the distressed look on Cameio's. "Don't worry precious, it can't be that bad. I already know that I'll follow you to the ends of time." Kier said as he kissed the top of her head.

Cameo tensed even further when she heard Gillian coming back down the stairs. Kier pulled her tightly to his side and whispered reassuring words. Hela also came to their side and placed a hand on her arm to comfort her.

"I have no words for this, other than it looks like Hela and Kier are the only vampires unaffected by your demon Cameo." Gillian said with tears streaming down her face. She turned the painting towards the group and everyone let out gasps from the portrait still dripping blood red paint.

"Pet, what did you see? I know you saw more than Danika being affected while she painted it." William said.

"When she arrives in their village she hides her face and doesn't speak any words but when Torin is challenged to fight one of the candidates for Hela Cameo screams out. What happens after that is a bit of a blur and I really don't want to relive it right now, but I can tell you that she is attacked by the crowd shortly before this happens." Gilly said before pointing to the painting.

The scene was dark and sinister. The four of them were surrounded by angry vampires. Purebloods. Cameo was a bloody and bruised mess and she looked half dead in Kier's arms. Hela and Torin were standing in a defensive positioning in front of the couple weapons at the ready. A tall dark haired man stood further off in the distance with pure hate in his eyes and behind Kier were three slender and dark haired women facing in the other direction defending them from behind.

"That's father standing there. Kier he's going to hate me isn't he?" Hela whined.

"Who cares if he hates either of us? You will still have your big brother." Kier replied and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Um would either of you like to explain to me who the three women behind Kier are?" Torin asked.

"What women?"

"The three slender dark haired ones defending him from behind." Torin replied.

"Kier, it's your girls!" Hela replied.

"I don't understand, why would they defend me?" Kier asked.

"Who cares, they are. I told you they would come around you just had to give them time." Hela replied.

"Does that mean my demon doesn't affect them either?" Cameo asked finally looking away from her bloody and broken body.

"I don't know but I think we really need to get a move on to get to our village. We should leave at first light." Kier stated.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

"Kier I need a moment alone do you mind spending some time with your sister or one of the men? I promise I won't be long. I'll come find you later." Cameo said trying hard to hold back the tears.

"Of course my Jewel. I think I'm going to bother William and Strider with the video games." Kier replied.

When Cameo got back to her room she was beside herself and before she could call out to the voice a beautiful blond woman appeared in front of her. "I was watching and I know what you're about to say. He will choose you." The woman replied.

"But the painting, his people will hate me. Do I die from that? Do his daughters protect us?" Cameo whined.

"Remember how I told you that I kind of pushed Hela in this direction? A little subliminal help so to speak. Well the connection between the two of them has pushed Kier in this direction as well. You are meant for him, I know you can't believe or understand it but it's true. They are an anomaly for sure and will never fit in completely with their people. Hela could live for 100,000 years and never find a mate among the vampires that could give her a child. And poor Kier is doomed to lose any vampire woman he mates with once she gives birth. Caden tried desperately to survive but it was not her place to stay with him. That title belongs to you, my dear."

"Who are you?"

"If you promise to not reveal my secret I will tell you and let you have a connection to me so that we can speak telepathically." The woman replied.

"I promise to keep it a secret." Cameo whispered.

"Well then Immortal Warrior Cameo and High Demon Lord Misery, I am Venus Goddess of Love and you have been chosen for a match made in heaven." Venus replied.

_This is some sort of joke, Venus really. Why would the Goddess of Love pick Misery for a match of epic love? _Hush demon, let's hear her out. _Whatever._

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" Cameo demanded.

"Ouch, sugarplum. I may be a goddess but your voice still pains me. If you accept him into your heart and bond with him completely he and I can free Misery's hold on both your voice and your beautiful face. Don't think you will get rid of Misery though, she has to stay where she is but the two of you will come to an agreement allowing her reign over your face and voice during battle or dangerous moments." Venus replied.

"Misery is a female?" Cameo asked.

"Of course, only a woman could inflict so much pain and suffering with so few words and a tiny glance."

"How can he free me?" Cameo asked.

"By tasting your blood of course. It is truly a pleasurable experience for both parties involved or should I say all three parties involved. I know, been there, done it, got the postcard to prove it. Or you could ask Torin if you don't believe me. Kier already had the big brother and welcome to the family talk with him." Venus said while wagging her eyebrows.

"Is there an expiration date on this complete bonding?"

"No it won't turn into a pumpkin but I know you already feel the pull to him so the longer you hold out the harder it will get to turn him down." Venus replied.

Cameo contemplated the situation for a few moments and Venus finally broke the silence to say, "Go find him and have a little fun. I need to get back to my husband any way." With that last comment she vanished and Cameo went off in search of a godlike vampire that thirsted for her blood, her body and possibly her heart.

Kier had easily beaten the game but was having issues beating Strider. Defeat was in top form and wanted to win at all costs. Just as Kier was about to finally get a higher score than Strider the scent of lavender and lilac wafted into the room, Cameo. He knew it was Cameo and he could feel his eyes turning crystal blue. He tossed the controller at Paris and quickly ran out of the room grabbing Cameo on the way. "Damn I thought I was downwind from you and could catch you off guard." Cameo said.

"Your pace is fast, it pushed your scent into the room. You need to learn how to stalk your prey." Kier said as he turned Cameo into his embrace.

"My prey, I don't know what you're talking about I just thought I'd try and surprise you. You always seem to know where I am in proximity to you."

"That proximity you speak of is never close enough to me. I prefer you right here in my arms but I can see I'm making you nervous and will back off." Kier said reluctantly letting her go.

Cameo stepped away from him and quickly retreated up the stairs to her room and when she felt distance between her and Kier she turned back to see him standing in the same spot. "You going to stand there all night gaping at me or are you coming with me?"

"I will follow you to the ends of the earth if you let me. Forever and always." Kier replied.

"I have questions and we need to get some sleep if we're leaving first thing in the morning. Come on, O Dark One. I won't wait all night for you." Cameo said while patting her thigh like she was calling for a dog.

"What's the matter baby?" Torin said as he kissed Hela's neck.

"Just nervous about returning home."

"Worried that your father will be disappointed in me as your choice." Torin replied.

"No I don't care what he thinks of you, he's been trying to rule me for over 5000 years. I'm worried that everyone in the village will try to harm you because my father will decree it so." Hela sad sadly.

"I can hold my own, Hela."

"I know but if he does anything at all to ruin this for me I will disown him as a father and never look back." Hela said as she started to sob.

"Ssh baby don't cry. I'll do anything in world for you if you promise not to cry." Torin said hugging her tightly.

"Make love to me." Hela whispered.

"Will there be biting?" Torin said with a raised eyebrow.

"Would you prefer that?"

"Yes please." Torin whispered.

"Tell me about your daughters." Cameo asked.

"Well they look a lot like me, dark hair and a long lean frame but their personalities match that of each of their mothers. Abigail my oldest is fierce and headstrong. She refuses to be ruled by anyone. I gave her too much freedom in her early years and it made her extremely independent. Akira is too intelligent for her own good but is a master at anything she puts her mind to. You will love her collection of weapons. Hela impressed a love of swords on her that probably rivals Reyes' collection. Alani is very quiet and sensitive, when she's deep in she looks just like her mother. She doesn't speak much but when she does they are the most wise and meaningful words you will ever hear. Abigail and Akira could see how much it pained me to look at her sometimes and they took her away from me. They thought distancing themselves would ease my pain. It did in some ways but it also left a hole in my heart that longed to have them back. Hela thinks they did this out of spite but I know the truth. Alani sends me letters letting me know what they are doing." Kier said.

"They sound wonderful. Do you think they will hate me?" Cameo asked.

"I think they will love you but will probably grill you on your intentions with me. Also, I'm sure they will try to warn you against bearing any children with me."

"So sure of yourself now. You haven't even kissed me yet and already your planning our children." Cameo said.

"I can't help it you are too beautiful for words. You blood calls to me, your scent is intoxicating and you are both intelligent and feisty. Not to mention most women I meet throw themselves at my feet. You on the other hand are fighting me at every turn. The fact that you can actually look away from me and not just drool over me I find extraordinarily sexy." Kier replied.

"Am I even compatible with you? How do you know that I could even give you a child?" Cameo asked.

"I sense it. But if you want to know for sure I could call Hela. She would need to taste your blood and would be able to tell you if it is true."

"No that's okay. Tell me about the blood tasting, what is it like?" Cameo asked.

"Ah the most important question. I see by the look on your face that you're worried it will be painful so let me just squash that thought right now. It is extremely erotic for both parties. I assure you that you will feel no pain." Kier replied.

"How badly do you want to taste my blood?"

"Are my eyes not crystal blue right now? Am I not extremely aroused just to be in the presence of your scent? Ah Lilac and Lavender. You have a thing for purple don't you.

"Does the tasting only happen during sex or is it an anytime kind of thing?" Cameo asked.

"Anytime as long as you are willing and allow it to happen." Kier replied on a ragged breath.

"Kier will you do me one favor?"

"Anything precious."

"Kiss me."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

Kier didn't even dare ask if she was sure, he just swept in wrapping one arm around her waist and the other at the back of her neck. Slowly he closed the distance while switching his gaze from her lips to her eyes and back again. Lightly he brushed her lips and a moan escaped her lips, he tensed at first the sound was driving him to act further but he maintained his control. He deepened the kiss and slid his tongue across her lips willing them to part. They did and instantly their tongues were dueling for dominance. Kier moved his hand up her back and pulled her closer to his body. Cameo this close can feel his erection and she only wanted to get closer to him. Cameo let one hand lightly stroke up his arm to his neck and then into his dark hair fisting it to keep him closer. She moaned again and her other hand was on his chest slowly making its way down to the belt of his jeans. She snaked her hand inside the pants and left it resting on his hip bone. Kier growled. Cameo held tighter to his hair and dug her nails into his hip. Instantly Kier pulled away breathless and took several steps away from her.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong. I'm not very experience at this. I was created as a warrior not a lover. I um, I uh –" Cameo stuttered out an apology.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, it is I who should apologize. You asked for a kiss but when I felt your hand on my hip I almost lost all control and was about to do things to you that even though I'm sure you would enjoy you would probably be angry with me afterwards. Again I'm sorry for overstepping those boundaries." Kier said while staring at the floor.

"I see, then I am sorry for pushing your control. Will you stay here tonight? Or did you want to be alone?" Cameo said with tears welling in her eyes.

"As long as you want me here I will stay. We need to sleep. Will you allow me to lie beside you? I don't want you to have more nightmares. I'm sure you are already worried enough as it is." Kier replied.

"I would love for you to stay here and sleep in my bed. I have one question though."

"What is it?" Kier asked.

"Will it bother you if I slept in the nude? I don't like the feel of clothes bunching up under the covers." Cameo asked shyly.

"Am I allowed to be undressed?" Kier retorted.

"Are my eyes red?" Cameo asked.

"There is a slight red tinge around the rims, but that is it. Why?"

"Alright you can but if I start to speak as we instead of I or become feral in the least little bit then you may need to put some underwear or something on so I can control my demon."

Kier nodded and smirked before removing his clothes. Cameo peeked at him while he removed his pants knew she was going to have difficulty sleeping tonight with this godlike man next to her in her bed. _Oh Gods he's huge. If or when I accept this bond to him I'm not going to be able to walk for a week._

Cameo quickly removed her clothes and as she walked towards the bed Kier spoke. "Woman I do believe if anything were to kill me it would be the thought of never having tasted every last part of you."

Cameo skidded to a stop and clenched her fists at her side. "I will allow that compliment but you have to know that you are skating on thin ice right now. I can feel my demon coming to the foreground of my mind and I'm sure that my eyes are now completely red. Please don't take this the wrong way but I am not 100% ready to trust you and we would appreciate your silence for the rest of the night."

"As you wish my Jewel." Kier said as he laid down beside her and kissed her bare shoulder.

"Sleep well, Kier."

"Sweet dreams precious."

Cameo woke feeling completely at ease. She stretched her arms out and quickly hit what felt like a brick wall. She immediately opened her eyes and was face to face with a sleeping Kier. He had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other under her pillow. She leaned in and gently brushed his lips with hers trying her best not to wake him. As she turned in his arms to ease out of the bed he murmured a few senseless words and rolled to his back. She tiptoed to the bathroom and when she came back out he was not in the bed. Cameo took a few steps toward the bed and an ironclad pair of arms grabbed her from behind. "You should have woke me before leaving the bed, I reached out and you weren't there. I was frightened." Kier whispered into her ear.

"I had to go to the bathroom. I would think with the super senses you have you would be able to tell I was only a few feet away from you. You worry too much." Cameo replied.

"I just found you, I don't plan on losing you after only two days." Kier said as his lips brushed her earlobe.

"Put me down and I'll put your worries to rest." Cameo said huskily.

"That sounds promising."

"Yes, yes it does." Cameo replied.

Kier gently placed her down and she twisted in his embrace and snaked her arms up around his neck. He could see that her eyes were bleeding red and he was hesitant to push for more. Cameo saw the nervous look he had and told him that like him her eyes change when she is both using her demon powers and when she is excited. Hungrily she attacked his lips and greedily he accepted everything she gave him. Cameo could feel his cock twitch and instantly she shuddered at the thoughts of what he could do to her. Slowly she pulled away from him breathless and panting. Quickly he stared down at the floor ashamed that he had pushed her again past her trust threshold. Cameo slid her hands down his arms to his hands and tugged him toward the bed. "I didn't pull away because I didn't trust you. I pulled away to get a breath. Sometimes I forget to breathe when I'm near you."

"If you are unsure I can wait. You're happiness is most important to me right now." Kier said as he stroked her arms and played with her hair.

"Has anyone ever told you that you think too much? You have a woman in your arms wanting you and you openly tell her that you can wait if she is unsure. Are you trying to talk her out of it?" Cameo countered.

"Believe me precious, I want you more than life itself but I know you still think I'm using some sort of magic on you. I want you to understand that I have no such magic and want you with my entire being but only when you are ready." Kier stated.

Cameo stood there for a moment trying to think of what to say to alleviate his fears when the perfect answer came to mind. She stepped closer to him and turned his hand palm out and cupped it to her core. Her eyes never left his and she pushed his middle finger inside her folds and said, "does that answer your question and alleviate your fears?"

Instantly Kier's eyes were crystal blue and a low growl erupted from his chest. "I want you so bad Cameo. If you have any second thoughts tell me now because I don't think I can hold back any longer." Kier whined.

"I want you inside me. Now."

That was all he needed to hear. Kier tossed Cameo on the bed and quickly covered her body with his as he peppered her face, neck and collarbone with light kisses. Cameo was playing with his hair and scratching along his arms and shoulders begging him for more. "Please Kier, I need to feel you. Kier growled again and quickly devoured one of her nipples while pinching and rolling the other in his hand. When he switched to the other nipple another moan escaped her lips. "More…please more." His hand slid down her silky smooth belly and lightly grazed her already dripping wet core. Kier hissed in a breath and whispered that he could smell her arousal. Quickly he inserted one finger and she hissed another moan, he inserted a second and she started to grind her hips against his hand. "You're so tight and wet, gods you feel so good Cam. I need to taste you, I bet you are as sweet as you smell. Spread your legs wide for me baby." Cameo did and Kier inserted a third finger stretching her even more. Instantly she came and moaned his name.

"Kier please, I need you inside me." Cameo begged.

"Are you sure? If we do this I won't ever give you up. I'm relentless when I see something I want." Kier asked.

"More than you could possibly know. But no biting, I want to meet your daughters first and your father." Cameo replied.

Kier crawled up her body and was about to slid into her when a knock came at the door. Kier growled and Cameo just giggled. "Hela I know that's you, you're timing as usual sucks go away."

"Well good morning to you too, I'm leaving with or without you in 10 minutes. Father just summoned me again demanding my reply." Hela yelled through the door.

"Go away, we'll catch up to you." Kier growled again.

"Cameo for all that is good and pure will you please take care of my brother, he's extremely cranky this morning."

Kier growled into Cameo's neck that made her giggle some more before she tapped him on the shoulder and handed him a blade. "Throw it at the door, she'll get the picture." Cameo said.

"I love you." Kier said as he threw the blade and it imbedded in the door all the way to the hilt. There was a squeal on the other end and the muffled voice of Torin saying "I told you to give them one more hour".

"Yes listen to your mate, one hour Bright one or I will repeat that throw through your gut, again." Kier said as he quickly turned his attention to Cameo.

"You too are too adorable." Cameo giggled.

"Did I hear you giggle several times?" Kier asked.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"If it's possible I think you made me even more hard for you precious."

"Well we do have an hour. What should we do to remedy your situation?" Cameo asked as she snaked her hands in between their bodies and started stroking his already hard penis.

"Oh no you don't, I need to thank you properly for the blade idea." He said as he swatted her hand away and quickly went down to lick and taste her core. He spread her legs wide and started to nibble on her clit and when she started to moan and thrash her head he thrust his tongue into her and instantly she came again. "Mmm you taste divine Jewel. I will require this to be a nightly occurrence from this point forward." Kier said between licking and sucking her thoroughly. She let go of one orgasm only to jump head on into another.

Kier quickly crawled back up her body and while she was still sensitive to his touch he positioned himself at her opening. "Since it has been awhile for you please tell me if I hurt you." Kier whispered in her ear.

"Kier, no one has touched me excluding my own hands that is. I promise as long as you go slow and give me time to get adjusted I'll be just fine." Cameo replied breathlessly.

Kier was astonished and he felt his cock twitch and she moaned at the sensation. Slowly he slid into her and she closed her eyes and wrinkled her brow. As he eased forward he softly kissed her neck and jaw and lips whispering how good she felt and how beautiful she was. He felt her barrier and told her that he was so sorry for what he was about to do. He pulled back and thrusted back into her breaking through her barrier. Instead of screaming out Cameo bit his shoulder so hard that she broke the skin. Kier was so shocked that he actually allowed his blood to flow and he stilled his body to let Cameo adjust. After a moment she moved her hips ever so slightly and Kier asked if she was okay.

"You taste like honeysuckle." Cameo replied.

"I taste like whatever my lover wants me to taste like but you didn't answer my question. Are you okay?"

"I will be once you start moving again. I'm so close right now. Please get me there." Cameo replied as she licked his shoulder.

"Whatever my Jewel wants."

Kier started pumping in and out of her again and Cameo came almost instantly. Kier was so amazed that he she came so quickly that he nearly followed her over the edge. Instead he slowed the pace a bit and changed his motion to keep her on the edge. It didn't take long and she came again, her walls squeezing him tightly. Kier changed the pattern again and this time used his thumb to rub her clit while pumping faster and faster inside of her. When Cameo started to orgasm once more she bit her lip to keeping from making a sound louder than a grunt and moan and Kier followed her over the edge and collapsed on top of her.

After a few moments of laying there Kier finally asked, "why did you bite me?"

"You and Hela may not be affected by my voice and I know my brothers could survive it but there are humans in this house. It could kill them."

"I'm not complaining precious I just thought I would be tasting you first."

"We'll get to that soon enough. And if we are ever alone I'll scream my freaking head off if it's something you like." Cameo said as she smacked his ass and got up to get dressed.

"Where are you going?"

"To meet your father and your daughters, DUH!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

The four set out in the Hummer to travel to the village where Hela and Kier's father was awaiting her arrival. As they were travelling Kier took this moment to find out about Cameo's brothers. "Tell me about your brothers you mentioned that there are humans in the fortress. Why?" Kier asked.

"Because they fell in love." Cameo whispered, trying not to hurt Torin's feelings or hearing.

"Some of your brothers fell in love with humans? How is that going to work out with them being mortal and your brothers being immortal?" Kier asked.

"Technically only two are human and they have special circumstances that will keep them alive." Cameo replied.

"What circumstances?"

"Well Ashlyn, the very pregnant blond, sacrificed herself to save Maddox from his curse. She took his place when Reyes stabbed him and Lucien escorted him to hell. This happened to him every night at midnight for centuries. Because of her selfless actions Ashlyn is now tied to Maddox and his immortality. Also, Danika is a descendent of a person that Hera placed a piece of her oracle in. Cronus was planning on killing her and her family but decided to keep her in the heavens instead. Reyes wasn't having that so he had Danika use a special power to trap Cronus and he allowed Danika to stay with Reyes but made her immortal for safe keeping." Cameo explained.

"Interesting."

"How so?" Cameo questioned.

"It looks as if all of you have some sort of curse that is only broken by the person they fall in love with." Kier said as he softly stroked Cameo's arm.

"Well I guess in a manner of speaking yes it does happen to be so." Cameo replied.

"Precious, tell me about Paris and Strider and Kane."

"What do you want to know?"

"Why are they not with someone?"

"That's simple. Paris is mourning the loss of the only woman that he has had sex with twice. That is a longer story I'll tell you it another time. Strider is in denial about the woman he is in love with and Kane thinks he is Disaster walking so he stays away from all women and most humans in general."

"Such a shame. Well at least you have me Jewel." Kier said with a smirk on his face.

"How about you tell me about your father and your people and where we are going?" Cameo asked.

Kier let out a heavy sigh and slowly turned his attention out the window. Hela let out a sigh as well and grabbed hold of Torin's hand and squeezed.

"My father is noble and proud and set in his ways. He lives by the old ways and thinks that mixing blood lines is improper and an abomination. He is over 25000 years old and has had many other children with other women but most of them have died or refuse to associate with Hela and I, because we have a different mother. My people blindly follow his rules and refuse to question him on anything. As to where we are going it is a hidden island off the coast of Greece. Ages ago father moved the village there and found a witch doctor to enchant it so that no outsider can find it."

"Interesting." Cameo replied as she squeezed Kier's hand.

They sat in silence for a bit longer before Hela decided to take a break from driving. They pulled over to the side of the road and decided to relax for a bit before driving any further. Kier decided that he needed some time with his new brother and told Hela that they would be back in a few minutes. After a few minutes walk into the woods Kier stopped and just took a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking.

"Is this the part where you tell me that if I hurt her you'll kill me? Blah, blah, blah." Torin asked.

"No, if you hurt her she'll kill you. I wanted to see first if you have questions for me about Hela. Sometimes she can be very guarded. And second I wanted to ask about Cameo." Kier stated.

"Has she told you that I'm the only one so far that she has found that can give her a child?"

"Yes, actually. When she first started following the trail of the hunters and you lords she kept mentioning the elusive Torin. When she contacted me that first night about Fang she told me that she knew what you could give her. She told me girl or boy and how many." Kier replied.

"But I was standing right there watching her, I didn't hear her say anything."

"She said it subconsciously. Do you want to know?"

"No, I'll ask her when it gets to that."

"What is pregnancy like for a vampire? Hela told me about your past mates. I am truly sorry for your loss." Torin whispered.

"Thank you I appreciate that and as for pregnancy between two true bloods it is extremely fast by most standards, only a month. The pregnancy is not the problem, birth is the problem. It's quite feral. The female usually will seclude herself away from others the last few days of the pregnancy and afterwards she will be extremely protective of everyone coming close to her or the baby except for you. She may not let you out of her sight." Kier said.

"So I should warn the rest of the household if and when we decide to have a child?"

"Yes, especially since there are humans in the house. Be they tied to immortality in some way shape or form they will still need to stay clear of her." Kier replied.

"How long does that last?"

"Depends some I have seen were a matter of days, the longest one I saw was a year but she had trust issues to begin with."

"We should probably get back to our women, Hela probably thinks I'm going to beat you into submission or something." Kier joked.

"She can be demanding and possessive but it's okay I actually like it. Disease actually purrs when she's in that mode." Torin said. "One thing though, promise me that you won't give up on Cam. I know she's stubborn but I can tell she has strong feelings for you but living for so long with only males around her has made her build up a brick wall around her heart. She can be sensitive and kind but between us, her brothers and Misery she usually fronts the bitch personality. But don't tell her I said that cause she'll end up shooting me with one of her semi-automatic weapons that she loves the most. Strider pissed her off once and she emptied a clip into him. Not only was Defeat pissed off at the technical loss it took him several hours to dig out the rounds and nearly a week to heal from it." Torin stated.

As Kier was about to reply to Torin that he was already in love with Cameo they heard a deep roar come from the area they left the women at. They took off running towards the women with blades and weapons drawn. When they got to the clearing they found Hela standing in attack mode with crystal blue eyes and Cameo facing down a large bear. Cameo sensed their approach and immediately started barking orders.

"Kier, I got this. Don't move a muscle. Torin cover your ears and don't look in my direction. Hela he may need your assistance in a moment." Cameo turned her attention back to the looming beast and instantly Misery took over. With a voice that was the mixture of pure evil and Cameo she spoke to the bear like she would a two year old who needed scolding. "Now now is that any way to treat someone just passing through your territory. I promise I don't plan on harming you but if you continue in your attack you will lose and it won't be pleasant." Instantly the bear started mewling and whining and used his paws to rub at his ears like he had just been stung or stabbed. The bear retreated off to the woods and Kier immediately ran to Cameo and scooped her up into his arms.

"That was amazing precious. I'm severely turned on right now. I really like when you are authoritative." Kier said while kissing a trail down her neck.

"Men, you would find that sexy. Tor, you alright? Was that too much for your ears?"

"It hurt a little but it's nothing serious. He's right though Cam, that was amazing. Usually you are so forceful and angry when Misery comes out but your tone was sweet and condescending, almost sarcastic. Misery must be in a good mood, no pun intended." Torin replied.

"That she is, it must have something to do with Kier's blood. She was purring after tasting it."

"You two are mated?" Hela asked.

"No, she has tasted. I have not." Kier replied.

"Explain yourself, Kier. I think of Cam as my sister and I will make it my life's goal to find a way to harm you if you have forced something on her." Hela screamed at her brother as she stalked towards him.

Kier stood his ground and was planning on letting his sister punish him but Cameo quickly stepped in to protect him. "Hela, I bit him this morning while we were busy so to speak. I did it out of consideration for the rest of the fortress. My brothers may be able to survive small doses of my voice but there are humans in the house and they needed protection."

"Oh, I see. Well then, I apologize brother. It seems you have found your soulmate. Father is going to have a conniption when he sees us both." Hela replied.

"Yes he is dear Bright one, yes he is."

"Oh my sweet Darkling, Cam and I have a surprise for you. Cam – " Hela started to say before she made a few hand gestures and Cameo's face lit up as she read the signs Hela made.

"What are you two doing? Bright One, Jewel? I demand an answer." Kier said with a worried look across his brow.

"You can demand all you want but you're not getting an answer until after I allow you to drink my blood." Cameo replied with a smirk.

"And when will that be my dear?"

"After I have met your daughters and your father."

"That's not very clear of an answer my precious."

"No, no it isn't." Cameo said as she walked back towards the SUV.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

The rest of the drive to Greece went without a hitch or delay of any sorts and as they were nearing the coast about an hour from the island Kier's phone started ringing.

"Kier when did you get a phone?" Hela asked.

"A few years back." Was all he said before answering the call.

"Hello?" Kier said before smiling at the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Babydoll how are you?" Kier sang the words and Hela growled.

"We close to the coast now, should be less than an hour." Kier said still smiling ear to ear. Cameo pulled away from him and stared out the window but Kier only pulled her back to his side.

"Of course we can meet you. Where do you want us to go?" Kier said and was silent as he listened to the reply.

"I know exactly where it's at, we'll be there soon. Are they with you?" Kier said and sat silently again.

"Get a table for seven, we some special people for you to meet."

"Okay, see you soon. I love you too babydoll. Bye." Kier said before ending the call and placing the phone in his pocket.

"Kier, what in the hell was that? How could you talk to one of your flings while sitting next to Cameo and then tell them that you want them to meet Cameo and Torin?" Hela screamed at her brother.

"First of all remember that little bistro at the gateway to the docks? We're stopping there before getting the boat to the island. Second, none of my flings as you put them have this number and the last one was 5 months ago and I do believe she told me never to contact her again because I got her evicted from her apartment for excessive screaming in the throes of passion. Third, I don't want my Jewel to ever meet any of them because they will only poison her against me. Finally, the only person who has this number is Alani. She and her big sisters are waiting at the bistro for us. They felt the pull to return to the island and wanted to know if we were on our way as well." Kier stated.

"I didn't know you were speaking to the girls." Hela whispered.

"Yes, I know. By the way, Alani says that Abigail has a surprise for us all. See precious I told you that they would love you. She sounded super excited that there were two extra people with us." Kier said as he pulled Cameo in for a chaste kiss.

As they pulled up to the bistro Cameo quickly pulled out one of her bigger hoodies to hide her face from public view. Kier noticed and pulled her tight to his side, he whispered into her ear low enough for only her to hear, "I can fix that problem if you let me taste you." Cameo gasped just a little because it reminded her of what Venus told her. Hela and Torin had walked ahead of them and Hela spotted Akira first and quickly pulled Torin forward making sure that no one in the crowd got near his skin.

"Aunt Hela, I've missed you so much. No no no, no introductions Abigail has something to say first. Dad, the same goes for you, no speaking until Abigail says her thing first. I promise you'll like it." Akira announced.

As they took their placed at the table Cameo squeezed in tightly to Kier and kept her hoodie pulled tight over her head and face. Alani who was closest to Cameo just smiled and nodded her head at the two of them.

"Okay so let me make the introductions first." Abigail said. "I'm Abigail, Kier's oldest daughter. I'm just over 3000 years old. That spitfire next to you big guy is Akira, she's 2000 years old and my precious baby sister Alani next to you Jewel is 1500 years old. We are all from different mothers and unfortunately our mothers didn't survive the births. No need to introduce yourselves, I already know who you are and have told my sisters all about you. You, big guy are Torin, keeper of Disease. And no you can't infect us, we have the same genes that dad and auntie H carry. And you Jewel will soon be our new step mom, your name is Cameo and you are the keeper of Misery. I would say to lower the hoodie but the humans would be affected." Abigail announced.

"Abby, how do you know these things?" Kier asked.

"I have a new power, daddy! I can see the future." Abigail announced.

"I'd ask you to tell me all about yourself but I've already heard a lot about you from Abby. Plus there are too many humans in here. Just tell me what you want to eat and drink and I'll order it for you. We'll pretend that you have a sore throat and can't talk." Alani said as she scooted in closer to Cameo.

Cameo shot a glance to Kier as if to say I love her already and he smiled and winked. "Did I not tell you about my little one? She is quite taken by you. She gets that from her dad. Oh and I forgot to mention that her older sisters indulge her too much so if she loves you then they love you. They trust her gut reaction with their own lives." Kier whispered against her ear while he inhaled her scent once again.

"Father is right, I have seen your courage. You would willingly give up your life for your friends and family. He has chosen well." Abigail spoke as she waved the waitress to the table.

After ordering their meals and chatting about how the couples met and what kinds of things interested the girls in their spare time they left the bistro and headed down the dock. At the end of the dock was a massive yacht that belonged to Kier named 'Bite Me 10,000'. "Bite Me 10,000? Subtle, brother, subtle." Hela huffed.

"Welcome aboard my yacht, Hela I'm sure you can show Torin around, later. The two of you seem to need some more alone time. Cameo, my love I will give you a quick tour now because I have a feeling my sweet babies are chomping at the bit to ask you as many questions as possible. I'll instruct the cook to brew some tea with honey and lemon, I have another feeling that you will end up losing your voice from answering questions." Kier stated.

Hela and Torin waved goodbye to the group before scurrying off to a private bedroom. Kier barely got a chance to hug or kiss Cameo before his girls drug her away to give the tour and ask questions at the same time. Kier sighed and made a mental note that if he wanted any alone time with Cameo he needed to mention to the girls that they were also gaining an uncle. _Maybe Torin could teach them how to hack encrypted software or something. Anything so I can have one hour alone with my precious Jewel._

After several hours of non-stop questions, Cameo was exhausted and thankfully the girls were as well. She hugged them and wished them all a good night and then slowly drug herself out into the hall. Once she was out of their suite she realized that she had no clue where she was supposed to go. She was about to knock on their door for directions when a strong set of arms wrapped around her waist. Kier's scent filled her senses and she nearly melted into his arms.

"I thought they'd never let you leave."

"Have you been standing in the hall the whole time?"

"No. I had a few things I had to do but that doesn't matter now. You look exhausted, let's get you some tea and a nice soft bed. You can get a couple hours nap in before we reach the island." Kier replied.

"That sounds wonderful."

"Not as wonderful as your voice, even if it is scratchy from talking for the past four hours." Kier said huskily.

"Four hours, are you kidding me?" Cameo squeaked.

"Four excruciating hours away from me, yes. Unfortunately."

"When we get to the island, can we go somewhere private for a while or will you have duties to attend to?" Cameo asked.

"Depends on whether or not father is available to see Hela and I when we arrive. I'm hoping he is not."

"I'm hoping so as well." Cameo said as Kier guided her into his master suite.

"Wow, just wow. This is extraordinary."

"It serves its purpose but there is something else that holds my attention right now, my precious."

"And what would that be, pray tell." Cameo said as she walked over to the tray of steaming hot tea Kier had prepared for her.

"Well I was thinking once you finish your tea we forego the bed and get you into a nice bubble bath." Kier replied.

"Does this bubble bath include you washing my back?"

"If that is your wish, then it will be so."

"Yes, yes that is definitely my wish." Cameo whispered.

Kier quickly swooped in to wisk Cameo off to the bathroom. Cameo giggled at the action and Kier felt himself get hard at the sound of her laugh. "No fair getting me excited my Jewel, we don't have enough time for what I want to do to your body right now."

"Well that's good to know because I will probably fall asleep in your arms while we are in the tub." Cameo replied.

"I'm glad the girls have taken to Cameo so well. I was afraid they would try to scare her away from Kier." Hela told Torin.

"I agree, I'm so glad she found someone. I was afraid she would never be happy." Torin replied as he pulled Hela in closer to his side. "Hela, do you think Kier would let us borrow the yacht?"

"I don't see why not. Besides since he'll follow Cameo to the ends of the world he will probably offer it up to the rest of the fortress so that he can get more alone time with Cam in Buda."

"Good because I absolutely love this bedroom. I don't think I want to leave it." Torin said as he passionately kissed Hela once again.

"Ready for round four are we?"

"You tell me?" Torin said as he placed Hela's hand on his already hard cock.

"Hmm, I'm not sure that's enough to convince me. You're going to have to do better than that." Hela joked.

"Why you little minx, I'll show you better…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

"So what do you think is going on with Torin and Cameo and the vamps? It's been a week, shouldn't they have called or something?" Anya said to Lucien.

"I do not know my love. But I'm sure they are safe with Hela and Kier being able to cure anyone or anything that Torin accidentally touches." Lucien replied.

"I'm so going to annihilate you, asshole."

"Whatever. You can't win every challenge."

"Will you two please stop fighting and go call everyone in. I think we need to have a meeting to address any future issues that arise before Torin and Cameo get back." Lucien yelled.

"Fine, he sucks at this game anyway. It's not much of a challenge playing against a drunk." Strider replied.

"Well then call Kaia up to play and stop bugging me dickwad!" Paris countered.

"Boys, get over it. House meeting now." Anya screamed.

-0—0—0—0—

"So no word yet from either of them, that's not like them. They are always checking in." Sabin replied.

"Maybe something happened. We should send out a party to retrieve them." Aaron stated.

"I can tell you what's going on." The voice was beautiful and ethereal but no one could tell where it came from.

"Who said that? Show yourself." Lucien called out.

"My my Death, aren't we touchy. What's the matter, Anarchy not satisfying all your _itches_?" Suddenly a gust of wind blew through the room and with a flash of light a beautiful leggie blond was lying on the table stomach down with her feet crossed at the ankles, knees bent. She had her upper torso balanced on her elbows and the palms of her hands were supporting supporting her jaw. She had waves of curls cascading down her back and around her shoulders.

Instantly Anya gasped. "Ah ah ah Anya, no fair telling everyone who I am I want to play first." The blond replied.

"Well why don't you amaze them with your clever deductive reasoning skills." Anya said with a wink.

"Oh yes well let's start with you Goddess of Anarchy and my my don't you know how to pick them. This is the keeper of Death is he not." The blond asked. "He is and hands off or I'll tell hubby dearest about your wandering eyes." Anya answered.

"I see I taught you well. And to think I thought I washed his scent off of me before flashing here."

"Anyhoo back to the who's who…" The blond went about looking over the group. "Lies and Nightmares, you found each other again. How wonderful. By the pure sensuality pouring out of you it must be Promiscuity, and you definitely Defeat. Pain and Violence, these must be your mates. You have chosen well they are lovely. Secrets, no no don't even think about trying to get inside my mind. Ah and your mate, I'd recognize her anywhere but we'll get back to that in a moment." Quietly William and Anya let out a giggle. "Willie, is this Hera's oracle? Well you definitely don't stray far from the sources of power." The chuckled. "V, you are incorrigible!" Gillan said.

"Of course I am but we're not talking about me right now we're working on the Lords." She said as she walked further around the room. "Don't worry Doubt I didn't forget about you." She said as she ran her delicate fingers across his bare chest.

Gwen let out a Harpy screech and just as quickly as her eyes went black the blond shifted her image into a replica of Sabin's. "Now now Harpy I don't plan on taking or tasting your consort, just wanted to prove that I know what he is to you. After all its part of my job description you might say." She said as she changed back into the blond.

"Okay enough with the parlor tricks, who are you?" Lucien asked.

"I'll let the three of you do the honors." She said as she pointed to Anya, William and Gillian.

"She is the Goddess of Love, Venus." They answered.

Gasps came out of every person in the room.

"THE Venus!" Paris asked.

"You say it like you don't believe it." Venus questioned.

"Sorry, but I never met you when we were in the heaven, but I have to say – DAMN! You are smoking hot!" Paris growled.

"Interesting." Venus replied.

"What's interesting?" William asked.

"His reaction, silly. I can't tell if it's Paris or Promiscuity speaking. Actually –" Venus paused and held her hand palm out in front of Paris' chest and continued. "It's both of them, but they both are mourning a powerful loss. Such a shame, have patience my sweet she will be back in your arms again…soon."

"Can we get back to the situation at hand, you said you knew what was going on with Torin and Cameo." Lucien asked.

"Yes yes of course. I am in constant contact with Cameo. I planted a subliminal message in Hela's psyche that drove her to find Torin. I was bored and need to make a love match and my sources pointed me to Hela and Torin. I knew that once Hela was here and Torin fell for her Hela would guide Cameo to her love as well. All four of them are cursed. Torin of course cannot touch a person without infecting them and Cameo cannot speak a word without everyone around her wanting to stab themselves or her but Hela and Kier are just as bad off. No pureblood vampire is compatible to her, there will never be a pureblood match for her. Her ability to heal will also kill off any vampire seed before it can reach her womb. The poor child has endured more than 200 suitors only to inform them that they will give children to other women but can't give her anything. Yet still her father tortures her with more candidates. Kier's problem is the reverse, he can have as many children as he wants but the mothers do not survive the births. His daughters were born with the ability to heal but essentially kill their mothers during birth. Cameo on the other hand can survive all wounds shy of decapitation so she will give him not only the son he craves but a healthy wife to boot." Venus stated.

"So they are destined to be together then." Danika said.

"Exactly, the only problem right now is Hela and Kier's father and the sway he has over their people. I believe you painted the future they will have to endure."

"So there's no escaping that vision?" Gillian asked.

"Sorry Gilly bean, that battle is what cements their bonds as mates and brothers and sisters." Venus replied.

"And Kier's daughters?"

"Are already madly in love with both their step mom to be and their new uncle. By the way, get used to them visiting from time to time they are also excited about their 'extra uncles and aunts' as Alani is already referring to you all as." Venus replied.

"So why haven't they contacted us?" Maddox asked.

"Because the island is cloaked by magic and they are spending time right now getting to know Kier's daughter's as well as trying to explain to their father why none of the candidates he is bringing to the island will match Hela. Lothos is a proud man and does not accept Torin as a mate to Hela, especially since the two have not completed the mating ritual. She has tasted his blood, but he is still fearful that tasting her blood will kill him and the demon. The vision you saw deal directly with a challenge coming from one of the candidates. It's not far off." Venus replied.

"Well enough with the scary future fights they have to endure for everlasting love, who's going to lead me to Kane? I also have a gift for Disaster, Defeat and Promiscuity."

"I'll show you where it is. I have some questions for you while we walk." Paris said.

"Of course you do, but first… Defeat I know you want to run after your Harpy but unless you plan on wandering aimlessly you will need this." Venus said as she touched her fingertips to his forehead. A spark of electricity jolted Strider and his eyes widened and he hugged her before running out the door.

"What did you just do?" Paris asked as they walked up the stairs.

"I gave him the map to the Harpy games and a glimpse of his first moment with her." She replied.

"You said my future is set. Does it involve a woman?" Paris whispered.

"Yes, a very powerful yet angry woman. Do you wish to know more?" Venus replied.

"Is she angry at me for letting her die?" He whispered again.

"No. She's angry for what Cronus has turned her into and for the fact that she is drawn to you, the one thing she was taught to hate. It's a double-edged sword your future but I believe you of all demon possessed immortals will absolutely adore it." Venus replied.

"What has he done to her? I'll kill him if he has harmed her." Paris growled.

"Calm yourself, Cronus is too terrified of her strength to try and take her. She has been paired with the Demon of Wrath and until he can control her she wears a prisoner collar to limit her power." Venus informed him.

"Well this is Kane's room. I leave you to him now." Paris said.

"And I thank you for the company and by the way it won't be long now." Venus said.

"Won't be long before what?" Paris asked.

"Before your sweet Sienna is back in your arms." She replied.

With that Venus knocked on the door and without waiting for a response entered Kane's room and shut the door behind her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen**

Venus entered the room to find it in shambles. There was barely any plaster or drywall on the ceiling. The walls were full of holes and cracks the furniture falling apart and not one working light fixture in the entire room. "Well thank the gods there's still daylight for me to work with. Now Kane dearest stand up and give me a twirl so I can see what I'm working with." Venus said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" Kane growled. "You are in danger of getting hurt or killed. Leave now."

"Nope, not gonna happen hot stuff. By the way, my name is Venus, as in Goddess of Love and I'm here to help. Now tell me what you look for in a woman." Venus stated.

"I don't. They are too fragile and would only get hurt. If you are truly Venus then surely you see there is no helping me." Kane grumbled.

"Well aren't you a mopey little thing? Of course when I say little thing I actually mean GI-normous. What are you? 6'4?"

"6'6. Why would you want to help me? What's in it for you? We already have the Titans after us for blood or eternal servitude." Kane asked.

"My my, that is big… but I digress. I need nothing from you but to know that you have found love. It is my job by the way, to bring love to those who think they don't deserve it. I am in the middle of that right now with Cameo and Torin, not to mention that love for Paris and Strider will be fulfilled fairly soon. So my question to you is why do you think you don't deserve what they have?" Venus asked.

"I am Disaster walking, every time I try to help it turns out in tragedy. I would only kill whatever you think I deserve. Happiness will never be mine."

Venus sat pensively eying Kane for several minutes. Just as suddenly as she fell into deep thought she jumped back out of it and decided what she would do to help Kane.

"Pish posh, I think I know something that will definitely cheer you up not to mention can help you with your control of your demon. That is your main problem, you have let Disaster rule over your body and emotions for centuries. With a little practice you can gain the control you need to allow you to be close to others." Venus replied.

"There is nothing that can help me, I'm hopeless." Kane whispered while eying the floor.

"Fantastic, it's settled then. Kane, I'm sending you a gift. A precious flower that is between occupations you could say. I want you to take good care of this gift and in return I believe it will help you to tame your demon. Or at the very least sate his needs for destruction." Venus announced.

"Surely you must be kidding. If you give me a flower I will only kill it, it is even more fragile than a woman would be. Please goddess I beg you, do not do this!" Kane pleaded.

"Sorry no take backs. It's already done. The flower will arrive tomorrow, early evening."

With that she disappeared and Kane was left gaping at the thought that she would send a flower to help him learn control. After a few moments Kane made his way down to the dining room where everyone was still gathered and announced that Venus was sending a flower to him that would arrive tomorrow evening.

"A tree, why would the goddess send you a tree." Gideon asked.

"She thinks it will help me learn control over Disaster."

"A hundred bucks says a lightning bolt singes it to a crisp." Anya said to the whole of the room.

"My love, that was rude. Maybe this will help Kane with his control issues." Lucien said.

_Gods I hope so. Otherwise, I'll have a pissed off goddess on my ass about destroying a gift from her._

0—0—0—0

It has been a week since arriving on the island and Lothos, Hela and Kier's father has yet to show himself. When they first step foot on the dock they were greeted by a guard who told them that he was on the island and quarantined so to speak in meetings with the elders of the clan. After two days of waiting they were given a handwritten letter from their father explaining that he would meet with them once he brought back the two remaining candidates. He was to arrive tomorrow morning, Sunday.

Cameo spent the entire time getting to know her precious gemstones as she now referred to her soon to be step daughters. Abigail, was her Ruby because of her fierce nature. Akira, her Emerald because of her ability to accomplish anything and her love of weaponry reminded Cameo of nature and the rugged landscapes. Alani, was her Diamond because her nature was so pure and sensitive, crisp and clean like a perfect Diamond.

Between conversations with her gems and Kier she also spoke to Venus using her mind. Venus kept reassuring her that Kier would cure her and love her for eternity but centuries in denial kept stabbing at the recesses of her mind telling her she was delusional. When Sunday morning arrived, they were led to Lothos' private villa and awaited an audience with him.

"Stop pacing baby, you're going to wear a groove in the marble." Torin chided at Hela.

"He's going to hate me, he may even try to kill you. Kier, promise me you won't side with him." Hela cried.

"In all of our 10,000 years together what ever made you think I would side with him over you?" Kier said trying to make her understand that he would give up his father and this life in an instant.

"You always did spoil her. She would probably be a better daughter and vampire were she an only child." Lothos said as he entered the room.

"Someone had to love her, mother is gone and you cared so little for either of us. Why didn't you just disown us after mother died and go back to the remains of your seven _better _sons?" Kier countered as he pulled Hela to his side.

Ignoring his question Lothos looked to the others in attendance and said, "ah my grandbabies."

"Did you feel the pull and return for the ceremony?" Lothos said walking to the three girls.

Simultaneously the three girls took a step back and cordially replied 'Grandfather'.

"What have you done to my granddaughters Kier? Last I saw them they had undying love for their grandfather and now…" Lothos growled at Kier.

"I have done nothing but love them, if they choose to hate you then that is something you will have to ask of them." Kier replied.

"Father, leave them be. We have more important things to discuss. The ceremony in particular." Hela interrupted.

"Daughter who is this man standing by your side? I don't recall giving you permission to bring an outsider." Lothos said.

"No you didn't instead you summoned me knowing how painful that is. And he is the reason I came to tell you that the ceremony will not happen. No candidate that you find will be compatible father. I have already searched all the villages. They are all strong fine men but they cannot give me a child. This man hear is the only person I have met in my 10,000 years existence that can give me a child. I am going to be with him for eternity, we will be mated and if you don't like it then you can disown me and I will be on my merry little way." Hela announced.

"You would mate a non vampire? Do you wish to shame me so?"

"Shame you? Father I just told you that he is the only one on the entire planet that is compatible with me and you think I'm shaming you because he is not a vampire. Is there no limits to your insanity?" Hela cried.

"The ceremony will go on, you will meet the candidates and no outsiders will be allowed to attend." Lothos commanded.

"Who are they?" Hela asked trying a different approach.

"Drake of Brazil, Justin of America, Braden of Scotland, Finn of Ireland, and Deacon of Russia."

"Ha, that is your list? Gods this can be settled right now." Hela said with a smirk.

"Justin is gay, so he's a no go. He must have been the one you had to personally bring back. Drake and Deacon can give male children but not to me. Braden is about to propose to his love and Finn is sterile. I don't know the details but it involves an angry ex lover, chains, a sharp blade and fire."

"How do you know these things?"

"I told you that I already visited all the villages and you know that I hear voices." Hela replied.

"I don't care the ceremony still happens tonight. Now tell me who this other person is."

"This is Cameo, like Torin she is an immortal warrior possessed by a high demon lord. She is to be my mate." Kier said.

"Are you both mad? You will not mate with anything outside of your species and that is final. Did you say demon possessed?"

"Yes Cameo houses the demon Misery and Torin houses the demon Disease." Kier said proudly.

"Remove your hood, I wish to see your face woman."

As Cameo removed her hood Lothos let out a gasp and called for the guards.

"Seize this woman and this man, but don't let the man touch your skin." Lothos commanded.

"Father don't do this, please. I'll meet the candidates but I already know the answers." Hela cried.

"Fine, but they do not attend the ceremony. And once it is over you leave and never come back. I'll tell the elders that you have found some way to end your life. Kier, you will mate again and it will be to a true blood. Do I make myself clear?"

"Grandfather, if I may." Abigail said stepping forward.

"Yes my dear, what is it?"

"I have gained a new power and can now see the future. If you force our father to wed another vampire her death during child birth will break him. He will refuse to eat or cure sickness. He will turn in on himself and will slowly go insane and then die. But if he mates with Cameo she will give him children and will survive all the births." Abigail announced.

"All the births?" Kier whispered.

"So not the time." Cameo replied.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen**

Hela sat on the elevated platform watching with disgust all the pageantry that her father put together for the presentation of the candidates. Her father stood to her right speaking to the village about the possibility of his daughter finding her suitor. She quickly toned him out and squeezed her brother's hand. Her stomach was in knots and she felt as if she could faint if made to say anything to the audience. She had been through this drill so many times before that she knew it backwards and forwards. Her father would introduce each candidate and describe their family background and where they came from. Next each candidate would bring forth their offering if they were a compatible match for Hela and last it was her turn. Hela was to address each candidate and tell them their future if there was one with Hela. As her father finished his introductions each candidate brought forth their offering.

Over the years Hela had been offered many things, horses, property, jewels, one suitor was from a family of fashion designers and offered to keep her in the finest clothing for eternity. They thought that possessions were the key to her heart like it would sway her to pick one of them. Unfortunately none of them understood that the moment they were in a mile of her presence she knew exactly what they had to offer her or more importantly didn't have to offer her. Hela was at her breaking point and she desperately wanted to cry into her brother's arms. It was almost time for her to confront the men and her heart was beating its way out of her chest. Her breath was ragged and tears were welling up in her eyes. "Easy there Bright One. All you have to do is tell the truth that none of them are a match and father will let you go. You can do this, just think of Torin and your happily ever after." Kier whispered as he held her close to his side.

"Thank you Darkling. You always know what to say to make things better." Hela replied.

"Now I present my daughter, future leader of our clan. Hela come greet your suitors." Lothos said grinning ear to ear.

Hela walked up to the men and thanked them kindly for their offerings. As she steadied herself for the next few words that she had to speak she chanted to herself that it would all be over soon and she and Torin could go back to Buda and live out their lives together.

_Well I might as well get this started. _ "Justin please step forward." Hela commanded.

She placed a hand in front of his chest where his heart is and spoke plainly. "I see the _possibility_ of three daughters, honey blond hair like their father and chocolate brown eyes like their mother." Hela stated and winked at Justin. He knew instantly that the way she said possibility meant that he would have to contract the use of a woman's womb for him to conceive said children when he and his lover were not capable of such things.

"Braden, please step forward. You will have a son with your fair skin and red hair but he will not come from me." Hela hugged him and spoke quietly to say that she is already with child and he should hurry back to wed her properly. His eyes lit up but he managed to bow gracefully and quietly retreat to his exit.

"Finn, please step forward. My my you will be a busy man, seven sons! They have their mothers blue eyes and your chestnut hair. Congratulations on such a feat. You must definitely worship the ground your future mate walks on." As Hela hugged him close she whispered to him that had he not upset Katherine so that future would have been possible but now it was just a dream.

"Drake, please step forward. You will have two sons but they will not come from me. Their skin is darker than yours, you may want to search the clans in South Africa or South America." Hela stated.

_Deacon the last one up, I'm sure that he thinks he is a match and will probably not give up when I tell him. _"Deacon, I see both girls and boys in your future. Dark haired like their mother with your strong features, but alas they are not mine."

Hela started to retreat to her brother's side when Deacon spoke up. "You lie, I know for a fact that Finn is sterile and can't have children and Justin is gay. How is he to have children with another man? I think I am compatible to you and I wish to invoke my right of the Moon ritual."

"Are you insane? How dare you accuse my sister of lying. I will have your head for this Deacon." Kier growled the words as Hela quietly shushed him.

"Deacon you are terribly uncouth. Yes I lied but it was to save them face, neither would have appreciated being outed by me so I gave the crowd a falsehood. But when I hugged them I spoke the truth. As I did with you, I see dark haired children but they are not mine. The mother is yet to be determined but I do sense a strength about her that will catch your eye far more than I have intrigued it." Hela stated.

"I believe you still lie and I wish to invoke the Moon Ritual." Deacon declared again.

"Father will you not do something about this. I wish to leave, I did as you asked and now I wish to leave this island." Hela pleaded.

"Hela future leader of this clan, since the chief is your father he cannot do anything to interfere. You must come with us to discuss the matter further before we decide on his right of the Moon Ritual. Lothos, we will hear Deacon's plea first then your daughter's. Please be so kind as to station a contingent of guard outside the council halls as well as all exits to the villa and docks. No one leaves until this is settled." Said one of the council members.

"Yes council it will be done." Lothos replied with a smirk on his face.

"Father, tell me you didn't set this up on purpose. You know she is speaking the truth. If she is forced into the Moon ritual she will lose Torin and her mind." Kier whispered.

"I know not of what you speak, but be warned to hold your tongue when it comes to matters that do not concern you."

"Don't concern me, she is my twin and a huge part of my life. If she is harmed in any way I will seek my vengeance on you tenfold." Kier threatened.

0-0-0-0-0

"Torin, Cameo come with me right now. Hela is in serious trouble." Abigail screamed as she burst through the door to Kier's sitting room.

"What do you mean she's in trouble? I thought she was only going to turn down each candidate and then we could leave for good." Torin growled.

"I'm sorry I didn't see this coming but now that it is in the works I believe that it time for those paintings to come true. The ones that your friend Danika painted." Abigail replied.

"Abigail what's going on?" Cameo whispered and Torin cringed.

"Deacon, one of the candidates has declared that Aunt Hela is lying. He knew things about the other suitors and voiced them to the crowd. He is challenging her declaration that he is not compatible. He has invoked his right of the Moon ritual."

"What is a Moon Ritual?" Torin asked.

"Get to walking and I'll explain on the way." Abigail said.

"Wait, our weapons I think we're going to need them." Cameo shouted.

"Thanks Cam, where would I be without you."

"Wallowing in self pity and hatred in your bedroom watching monitors now come on we need to save my sister-in-law." Cameo quipped.

"Okay, listen and listen carefully when I left the council had taken Deacon back to the council chambers for his side of the plea. Once they have heard him they will listen to Auntie H. After hearing both sides they will determine whether or not he can use the Moon Ritual or not. Oh and Uncle Torin, I hope you don't mind me calling you that but it fits after all, you're not going to like what I have to tell you next." Abigail whimpered.

"Just say it, I can handle it."

"The Moon Ritual means that Aunt Hela will be locked up for lack of a better description with Deacon for a month's time. Long enough for her to go through her cycle which is very similar to a human's cycle but with us there is no letting of blood, secretions yes, pheromones yes but no blood. The first few days if she does not willingly give herself to Deacon then grandfather will have to command her to do it. It is a similar mind control to when he summoned her back home. Since she can mist away at any given time the room is protected by magic that she cannot penetrate. If by the end of the moon ritual her cycle does not start up again then she will forcibly be wed to Deacon. If it does start she will be free to go but I have to tell you Uncle that if she is forced to endure this ritual it will break her and you will lose her." Abigail stated.

"That bastard, he knew this would happen. I bet he told Deacon about the secrets of the other suitors." Torin growled.

"I think you are right and I think you will have to challenge him." Abigail spoke sadly.

"Abby, sweetheart why are you so upset? Torin will save Hela, don't worry about it. He won't let her suffer through this ritual." Cameo said while hugging her tightly.

"I know Cameo it's not that which worries me. When Uncle faces Deacon I see two outcomes, one of Deacon's death thrashing with disease and another of his salvation through the curing of his blood. You see when the candidates were escorted to the platform for the ceremony I was positioned up front so that I could get a good look at all of them. I held my hand up in front of Deacon as he passed me and could see that the dark haired children that Aunt Hela predicted were mine!" Abigail cried.

"Oh gods this can't be happening." Cameo said as they neared the courtyard where Hela paced waiting for the council to decide her fate.

"Grandfather will not allow you near enough to her to taste her blood so Disease will still be in control of your touch when you fight Deacon. And I –" Abigail said before stopping immediately and staring out into space with a blank stare.

"I think she is having a vision Torin." Cameo said while Torin nodded.

"Keep an eye on her while I try to signal Kier."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen**

Torin was making his way through the crowd to get to Kier but he wasn't fast enough. The council had emerged from their chambers and instantly the crowd silenced and stilled. Torin was desperate to get Kier's attention but he was too focused on watching his sister pace.

"Our decision has been made, the Moon Ritual will proceed. Hela is to be sequestered and prepared immediately. Deacon you must wait here with Lothos." A council member said.

Torin was in a panic and before reaching Kier screamed 'NO'. The crowd was astonished that anyone would challenge the council and quickly all eyes were on Torin. Kier seeing his soon to be brother in law eyed him as if to say 'what the hell, man'. The council members stood still and confused before one finally spoke to Lothos about the interruption.

"Lothos, who is this outsider? Why is he on the island much less in the presence of a private ceremony?"

"My apologies council elders. This man is a lover of my daughter. He was not permitted to the ceremony and I am not sure how he got here. My daughter has tasted his blood and thinks that he is the only one capable of giving her a child. Their mating ritual is not complete though, he has not tasted her blood. I have forbid this union and my daughter will abide by my rule or be forever banished." Lothos replied.

"If that is all that stands between us being together forever then allow me to drink her blood right now." Torin said as his eyes quickly turned red and Hela's were crystal blue.

"Never, it is out of the question. The moon ritual will proceed and if no child is conceived then we will agree to Lothos' rule of banishment."

"How dare this outsider try to take what is rightfully mine. Let me get rid of him now." Deacon bellowed.

"No, Torin you could kill him with one touch and it would break Abigail's heart." Cameo screamed.

The gathering around her wailed in pain and most fell to their knees to cover their ears but it was too late. Lothos decided to take this opportunity to inform the crowd of the unwelcomed guests unfortunate background.

"My apologies those that must witness this. These two individuals house high demon lords, the man houses Disease and yes his touch could kill us. The woman houses Misery and you can see that both her voice and gaze force immeasurable amounts of pain and suffering on us." What happened next was instantaneous, Hela was at Torin's side with blades drawn in exactly the same pose as the painting and as Kier fought to get to Cameo at the other end of the courtyard Deacon lunged at Torin and Hela. Torin shoved her away and wrestled Deacon to the ground and quickly started punching Deacon with his gloved hands. Hela begged Torin not to fight but he wasn't going to give up without his woman. Deacon was able to cut Torin several times across the chest and arms. The fight was evenly matched for a few minutes both men taking many minor injuries while Hela begged them both to stop. Torin couldn't take the pain anymore hearing Hela beg both of them to stop, Disease wanted her to only love and call out for one man. Torin lost all control to Disease and the next moment Torin had Deacon pinned. He quickly tore off his glove using his teeth, grabbed Deacon by the throat and growled out 'you die now' in a voice that was pure evil not a trace of Torin in it at all.

Deacon squeezed out a choked scream and became perfectly still.

Hela took the opportunity to finish off the second half of their mating bond. Slowly she walked toward Torin and placed a hand on his shoulder. Disease turned his attention on Hela and pinned her to the ground. MINE, he growled as he started to scent her neck and jaw. "Yes my love, always yours. Now drink, but only a small amount. I am yours and you are mine. Drink and let Torin come back to me." Hela said as she offered her neck to Disease.

Disease greedily sucked and jerked her neck to get a better hold. "That's it my love, now rest. I am always yours. Let Torin come back to me and we will play again soon." Hela cooed in his ear.

0-0-0-0

Cameo saw Torin and Hela standing in the same pose as the painting and it dawned on her what she must do. She could see Kier fighting his way to her and she smiled then mouthed the words 'I love you' to Kier. Cameo stood perfectly still as the onslaught of sticks and rocks, blades and fists came crashing down upon her. She knew that if she injured any of the clan Kier and Hela would both be banished. Lothos would find some way to forbid the girls to see their father and Kier's heart would break. Letting the villagers take out their rage on her would appease their need for bloodshed and would save her love from losing his family. "Alani, tell your father that I trust him with my life and to do what he thinks is right." Cameo cried out before collapsing to the ground.

Abigail turned to face Cameo when she spoke and saw Torin grab Deacon's throat touching him skin to skin and she let out a pained NO before taking off in his direction. Kier swooped in to Cameo's side and lifted her bloody and bruised body before screaming out 'ENOUGH'!

Abigail was at Deacon's side instantly. She sank her teeth into his neck starting the mating bond and healing him at the same time. Hela and Torin shoved their way through the crowd to stand defensively in front of Kier. When Deacon awoke Abigail quickly told him to drink of her neck. As he sucked she stroked his hair and told him that the dark haired children of his future belonged to her. "We are mated my love, but you must stay here. I need to protect my father. Rest and I will be back for you soon." Abigail whispered into his ear.

Kier stood silently staring at the broken form of Cameo in his arms and the crushing emotions nearly brought him to his knees. "Daddy all is well, Cameo said that she trusts you with her life, and to do what you think is right. It's time Daddy, drink her blood. Heal her body and complete your bond." Alani said as a lone tear fell from her eyes.

Kier bit down on her neck and couldn't believe the sweet taste that poured down his throat. Instantly he could feel her body healing itself and joy replaced the overwhelming feeling of dread just moments earlier. Kier licked the wound closed and turned his attention to the crowd around him.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves. Attacking this woman just because you feel misery and pain compelling you to do harm. My daughters do not attack her, in fact they defend her with their own lives. Yes it is true that she houses a demon lord but she keeps that demon suppressed and contained instead of letting it roam the Earth free to create more damage and suffering. She currently lives with her brothers in arm who also carry demons of their own. These same men, Torin included, are affected by her demon yet they trust and care for her as one of their own. If there is a person here that you should be questioning it is Lothos, he has deceived you into thinking that they are here to annihilate the clan and all true bloods. Take a look at him standing on the hill, look at the anger in his eyes and tell me what you see. Now take a look at Cameo, Misery no longer controls her. I have healed her just like Abigail has done for Deacon and Hela has done for Torin. We are all mated now and there is nothing the council or my father can do about it." Kier stated.

"I beg to differ with you son. I can banish you and Hela for your atrocities." Lothos spat as he strutted through the split in the crowd.

"What atrocities? Falling in love with the one person on this planet that can truly make us happy? Or that said person is not a true blood?" Kier retorted.

"You have a duty as my children to uphold the family name and take your rightful place as leaders of our people."

"Please you have other children that were born before us. You only want us because we are an anomaly. You want us to bred and bring forth more true bloods with our powers. But what you don't understand is that we are cursed just as much as we are blessed. Can't you see that? Hela has spent decades searching for the one she is compatible with while dealing with your countless ceremonies only to see that each man has a future of many children just not with her. And me, gods take a look at my daughters to see what I have gone through for the past 3000 years. Each one lost their mother yet was born with inherited memories from them. My youngest knows exactly how much I loved her mother yet is tortured knowing that I would never be able to provide her with the promises I made to her on her death bed. I am surprised that her two older sisters even allow her to have a connection with me much less accepting both myself and Cameo into their lives open heartedly." Kier cried.

"You could still have a life with another true blood if you just gave it another chance." Lothos said harshly.

"You still don't see it do you, well I'm going to have to explain it in depth and I'll make sure to use small words so you understand completely." Kier said with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Kier no." Hela whispered.

"Bright one, it is time he knew as well as everyone else. If he doesn't believe us then we can have the council back us up for clarity." Kier countered.

"But –"

"My darling sister, it will be fine. I promise."

"Alright Darkling, give Cameo to Torin. We will watch over her." Hela said as she nodded her agreement to Kier.

"Father, follow me to the stage please."

As they stepped up on the platform Kier took in a large breath and sighed at the sight of his daughters and Hela and Torin protecting his beloved Cameo who was now starting to wake.

"My clans men, family and friends Hela and I have held a secret since birth. A secret that the council told our mother when she was first mated to our father. It was foretold that our birth would bring about a great power to our people but it also told of a great downfall if it was not controlled. We were also born with inherited memories from our mother. Hela is not and will never be compatible with any true blood now or in the future. It is said that there would be only one man that could give her a child and that he was not vampire at all but created by the gods. Me on the other hand am compatible with every female but they can only give me daughters and their mothers would perish from the births. I thought that the prophecy was false when Alani was born because her mother survived for three weeks but then she did die taking a large portion of my heart with her. Had I listened to my father I would have mated again and again essentially killing off female after female leaving our people with a deficiency in the gene pool. As future generations were born mixing the blood lines would have caused many deformities and diseases and then eventually sterility. Causing the annihilation of our people. Yes Hela and I can heal but this would have been larger than we could handle and most would have been immune to our cure." Kier stated.

Cameo and Torin were astonished by the news Kier stated and held Hela close to try and comfort her. The crowd was surprised as well and whispers were forming into shouts and questions of proof.

"If proof is what you need, proof is what you will get." Said the old man from the council.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen**

The elder quickly made his way to the center of the stage and informed Lothos and the crowd that the prophecy of Kier and Hela were true. It was a little known fact that had been passed down from council to council for ten generations. Lothos was quick to try and interject that he had not been informed about it but the elder retorted to say that he is the chief and not an elder so he did not need to be informed of the prophecy until it was about to be fulfilled.

"Had Kier's wounded mate not spoke up when Deacon challenged Hela's mate we would have proceeded with the Moon Ritual." The elder commented.

"But they both chose a non vampire mate. They must be banished from trueblood society." Lothos argued.

"Grandfather, may I interrupt to offer a compromise that can solve your need for prolonging the abilities that Aunt Hela and father share?" Abigail asked.

"Yes, granddaughter. Do you have a solution for us?" Lothos whispered.

"I do grandfather. I will take Aunt Hela's place as Deacon's mate. I have already cured him by tasting his blood and in returned I have strengthened him by giving him my blood. We are technically mated but I would prefer to have your blessing on this union." Abigail replied.

"Child that is sweet of you but I wish to bring their abilities into the next generation. You and your sisters have –"

"We carry the same abilities grandfather. We hid them from you to allow us to have some sort of normal life. My sisters are still a bit young and naïve but I had to grow up fast and have embraced my destiny. I can give Deacon male heirs that carry the genes I have safeguarded for 3000 years." Abigail stated.

"You would take their place? But do you even care for Deacon?" Lothos asked.

"He is quite strongwilled and has an enormous ego but I believe I can mold him into my ideal mate. As long as you allow me to take this at my pace, I will not submit to a Moon Ritual just to bring forth the first heir." Abigail said.

"I believe it to be a suitable agreement but what does Deacon say in the matter." Lothos asked.

"I would be proud to have her as my mate." Deacon responded while slowing stepping closer to Abigail.

"Well then I think we should discuss the banishment of Hela and Kier now that this is settled." Lothos responded.

Abigail quickly gasped and paled while grabbing hold of Deacon's arm for support.

"Lothos I ask that you allow them to go of their own free will, no banishment is needed. Consider it a wedding gift to my mate. I don't believe she could withstand an eternity without her father and aunt in her life." Deacon pleaded.

"No. To this I will not agree. They must be banished. They have special abilities that should be added to our society. They willfully disregarded my wishes and hid the talents of my grandchildren. If I cannot kill them then they must be banished." Lothos bellowed.

"How can you be so cold-hearted father? Do you not see that your own granddaughter is willing to forego more time to grow into adulthood to step up to the role we both are denying with every fiber of our being." Hela cried.

"You lost your right to call me father when you betrayed my wishes and mated with this immortal demon. I want banishment for them both, and you young lady will submit to a Moon Ritual if you try to fight me on this anymore."

"NO! No banishment and no Moon Ritual is needed. I invoke a challenge for the title of Chief on behalf of Abigail, granddaughter of Lothos, daughter of Kier and mate to Deacon." Shouted a tall dark haired man slowing walking through the crowd.

"Who are you to invoke a challenge?" Lothos yelled.

"Has it been so long that you don't recognize your own family?" Said the man.

"Uncle Payton, I knew you'd come! I just knew it." Alani squealed while jumping into his awaiting arms.

"How could I not. You have bewitched not only me but the entire American clan. Speaking of which you have several admirers that followed me here hoping to win your heart my precious." He said as he kissed her forehead.

Kier growled and pulled Alani back from Payton and protectively shielded her.

"Yes brother, I know we have not been close and I blamed it mostly on you. I thought that father loved you and Hela more than I and my brother and sister but apparently he loved power more than his children. We will discuss that later, for now I need to champion my niece if you will allow it." Payton replied.

"I would be honored to have you champion her. You have my permission as well to fight as dirty as possible. He is no longer my father after today's events." Kier stated.

"The same goes for me and I am sure that Kellan and Achia feel the same. They wait outside the villa walls and we can talk later." Payton said before walking to Abigail.

"Dearest niece, would you be so kind as to let me be your champion?" Payton asked.

"Please Uncle, do what must be done."

"Spoken like a true Chief, little one. Deacon she will make you extremely proud and happy." Payton said.

"Are you truly going to let this happen? I am your Chief. Have you no loyalty to me?" Lothos said to the crowd.

The crowd was silent and waited for the challenge to begin. The elder quickly told the men the rules of the challenge making sure that both men knew the most important rule of mortal combat. "This is a match to the death, Lothos fights for his title of Chief of this clan and ruler of all truebloods and the banishment of Kier and Hela. Payton on behalf of Abigail, fights to give the title of Chief of this clan and ruler of all truebloods to Abigail. The match starts now."

The fight went on for what seemed like hours both warriors equally matched. Lothos fought with a ferocity no trueblood had ever seen. Payton was determined to honor his niece and in return win back the love of his lost brother and sister. Lothos threw slur after slur at Payton calling him weak and feeble but it just drove Payton harder to beat his father. When it seemed that they would both submit from exhaustion Payton spoke to his father.

"You know for half my existence I have hated Kier and Hela thinking that you loved them more and cursing you for shaming the memory of our mother when you mated with her youngest sister. I have despised them when I should have hated you. I found out recently from Alani that you murdered my mother because you wanted her sister for your own. You took her away from us just to satisfy your need for another woman and your lust for power. Your position as Chief was assumed. It rightfully belonged to your mate their mother and my aunt. I hereby declare your rule as Chief null and void and with this deathblow bestow the title to Abigail." Payton announced as he swung his sword and cut off Lothos' head.

Payton, dripping with sweat and blood, staggered to Abigail kneeling before her bowed his head and pledged his undying loyalty to her before collapsing at her feet.

Kier and Hela quickly ghosted to his body and drank his blood and as he started to wake offered up both of their wrists to him in return. He drank from both of them and smiled. "Thank you my brother and sister, I am forever in your debt." Payton whispered.

"Nonsense, you just repaid your debt by besting our father on behalf of Abigail." Hela replied.

0-0-0-0

Once Payton was capable of moving Kier invited him and his brother and sister to his villa to talk. Payton explained to everyone that Alani had picked up a talent as well, she could read minds and on her last visit to her grandfather she caught him off guard reminiscing about his lost love and hating that he had to kill her to mate with her sister. He had wished that he had found the right sister first instead of spending so much time with the older one and falling in love with her. Alani had to prove to him that she knew what he was thinking about and then explained that not only could she read his current thoughts but if she concentrated long enough she was capable of knowing everything he had ever witnessed. In fact, she realized that Payton was nearby when his mother was murdered, he heard her screams but was too late to save her. He had blocked the memories from his mind to save himself the agony of his failure. After that moment he vowed to do everything in his power to reclaim a relationship with his lost family.

Abigail and Deacon took their leave of her sisters and father shortly after listening to Payton's tale. They promised that they would keep in touch but needed to develop their own bond before she stepped into her role as Chief. Abigail had already decided that the title of ruler of the truebloods would go to Deacon under the proviso that he accepted her as the dominant force in their relationship. He of course was already wrapped around her finger and would have given her the moon if she so wished for it.

Akira and Alani quickly fell into relationships with two of the five followers that Payton had brought with him. Although they both had come to win Alani's heart the most stubborn of the five men, Jason quickly chose Akira for his mate. When she first met him she saw the vision of the children she would give him and a wicked smile rose on her face. Jason begged and pleaded for a week to know if they were male or female and how many but Akira responded only with if you chose me you will find out when the time comes. Instantly he was hers, he could deny her nothing.

Alani chose the most brooding of the five men. Tristan never seemed happy except when he caught a glimpse of Alani. The emotional climate around the man seemed bi-polar at times, dark and dreary then light and uplifting. Hela wanted to test a theory and mist Alani in and out of the room while everyone watched Tristan for his reactions. Alani of course would not allow them to torture him so and quickly guarded him from their criticism. She made it her personal goal to have him with her at all times until he stopped having such drastic mood shifts. He decided that he wanted to travel with Alani when she followed her father back to Buda.

"Okay as much as I would love to lounge around here for eternity my quest has just begun and Cameo is needed back on her journey. Torin, I'm sure you are wanting to do the same?" Kier asked.

"Yes, unfortunately you are right. We should leave in the morning." Torin replied.

"Well then my love, lead the way back to our room." Cameo whispered.

"Hela, Disease has decided to honor our agreement and would like to properly meet your brothers and sister before we get some alone time as well." Torin whispered in her ear.

"Let's make it quick then cause I need some alone time with both of you as well. Disease first because I have a lot of pent up rage and energy I need to burn off." Hela replied.

"Gods woman you have no idea how hot that is. We may just have to skip the meet and greet for tomorrow morning."

"Whatever you say big guy."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty**

When Cameo and Kier stepped into his bedroom , Kier slammed her against the wall and attacked her lips. His hands quickly traveled the length of her torso while the left travelled back up to cup her breast and pinch and flick her nipple. The right slid into pants but quickly re-emerged to unbutton her denim. Cameo fisted Kier's hair and moaned at the sensation of his hands on her body.

"I want you, I need you. Please let me taste you." Kier pleaded.

"I'm not stopping you." Cameo replied.

With that acknowledgement Kier ripped her jeans from her body, scooped Cameo up wrapping her legs around his waist and quickly laid her down on the bed. His kisses trailed down her neck to her collarbone nipping at the sensitive area along the way. He went further south to pay ample respect to her breasts sucking and biting on the left while squeezing and kneading the right. After switching his mouth to the other he made his way to her smooth stomach while his hands shredded the thin layer of white cotton keeping him from his personal slice of heaven. Cameo moaned and writhed, begged and pleaded for Kier to move faster but he kept his pace determined to enjoy every moment of this bit of alone time with Cameo before returning to Buda and the rest of the lords.

"Dammit Kier if you don't move faster I will walk out that door and never come back. I need you more than you can possibly understand. Please take me." Cameo cried out in frustration.

"Ah my precious jewel has a Hellcat inside of her. I look forward to seeing that more often. But as for moving faster you'll just have to be patient. I plan on making this last for some time into the night."

"Ugh, please Kier give me something. You're killing me right now." Cameo replied.

"Something like this." He said as he flicked his tongue over her clit.

"Oh-"

"Or would you rather this?" He said as he drug his tongue all the way up her slit.

"Feels so good."

"I know what you really want. How about this, my sweet?" He thrust two fingers into her dripping core while licking and sucking at her clit.

"More, please more."

"Your wish is my command." Kier added a finger and licked faster and Cameo immediately came clenching her muscles on his fingers while he lapped up her juices.

"Oh Kier, I wanted you so bad. That was amazing baby, I want more."

"Don't worry my jewel, I'm just getting started." Kier said as he crawled up her body and aligned his cock with her entrance.

"Please Kier, don't tease me. "

"Please what my jewel? What do you want?"

"You inside me now."

"Your wish is my command." He said as he buried himself inside her overly sensitive core.

Almost immediately Cameo came again and mercilessly Kier kept thrusting pushing Cameo further over the edge into orgasm after orgasm. Nearly an hour and ten orgasm later Kier could tell Cameo was close again. Her thigh muscles were tightening and her moans were getting louder.

"So close Kier, I'm so close."

"Come with me baby, I can't hold out any longer." Kier pleaded.

With a few more thrusts Cameo hit her peak again causing Kier to follow after her.

0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile in Hela's room Torin was lovingly washing Hela in the shower when Hela pounced on Torin demanding Disease's full attention.

"I believe I ask for attention from Disease first. I have a lot of rage built up that needs to be culled." Hela commanded.

Torin's eyes glazed over red and a gravelly voice the mixture of Disease and Torin dished out commands of Hela in return.

"Out of the shower now woman, Torin can bathe and sooth you later after I'm done with you." Disease growled.

"And where, pray tell would you like me to go Disease." Hela said as her eyes glazed to a crystal blue.

"Center of the bedroom on your knees."

"Like this." Hela said with her back turned to Disease and wiggling her ass.

"Turn around pet, we'll get to your beautiful ass later. Right now your mouth needs to suck my dick." Disease whispered.

Hela slowly sucked down nearly the entire length of Torin's cock before slowly sliding back off.

"Gods woman your mouth is so hot and wet. It feels so good."

Hela drug her nails up and down Torin's thighs and abs before sucking harder and grazing her teeth along his shaft.

"Oh baby you're gonna make me come too soon. You need to stop my little sex kitten."

"That was the point, I make you come and then you take care of me while building your appetite back up for more."

"My sweet pet, I could never tire of you. Now get on the bed so I can properly taste you."

Disease wasted no time diving into Hela's heated core and licking and sucking and biting at her clit while thrusting his fingers inside her core. "Oh baby that feels so good, I need more please more." Hela begged.

"Does my pet like this?"

Hela moaned and nodded unable to form a response.

"I asked a question, my pet. Either you answer or I stop."

"Yes, yes I like it a lot."

Disease quickly starting licking and thrusting and sucking faster and harder and Hela instantly came moaning out his name.

"Disease that what amazing."

"Who said we're done yet my pet." Disease said as he yanked Hela down the bed by her thighs and thrust his throbbing cock into her slick center.

"Oh more please more."

"Ah my pet is needy. Who makes you feel good? Answer me or I stop."

"You do baby. You do."

"And who do you belong to?"

"You only you."

"Come for me pet, now."

"Aaah-" Hela cried out as she crashed through another orgasm.

"That's right pet, I make you feel good and I make you come."

"Baby please don't tease me, too sensitive…"

"Tsk, tsk. My pet Disease is in control right now and I will never go easy on you. You want more, I can feel it. Tell me the truth."

"Baby, please."

"Please what pet?" Disease said as he stopped all thrusts.

"I want more."

"That's right, now who makes you feel so good?"

"You do baby."

"Who Hela?" He said as he slammed his cock to the hilt deep inside of her.

"Disease. Please I need-"

"Come for me now pet, scream my name."

"DISEASE!" Hela screamed as her inner muscles clenched his cock causing Disease to come a moment later.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty-one**

After collapsing on top of Hela and slowly letting his breath come back to normal Torin lifted his head from the crook of her neck and sweetly kissed Hela on her lips.

"You ready for more?" Hela questioned.

"Always but we need to get you into the shower first." Torin replied.

"My legs feel like jello can't we just stay here?" Hela whined.

"Now what kind of mate would I be if I made you exert any bit of energy walking to the shower after everything Disease just put you through." Torin said lifting Hela bridal style and carrying her to the bathroom.

"The kind of mate who would get cut off every other night."

"Ah I see you figured out just how much I want you. You know you're going to have to get used to twice as much now that you gave Disease control like that. He is going to want a repeat performance at least once a month." Torin chuckled.

_Four times you selfish ass, share a little. There's enough for both of us._

Torin chuckled some more and this time Hela questioned it.

"What's so funny now?"

"Disease just called me a selfish ass for the once a month comment."

"Tell him he gets half of the number I know he asked you for and I'll throw in calling him Master since he seems to love calling me pet."

_You hear that Disease, she'll give you twice a month and she'll call you Master._

_ See if you can up it to three._

_ If you stop calling me names I'll try my best._

_ Okay. But if she doesn't agree I go back to my usual attitude with you._

_ Agreed._

"So then three times a month Disease gets to be called Master… I think he can live with that."

"Not so fast there slick. I know that if you said once a month he changed it to once a week meaning four times a month and not six."

"How did you know that?"

"Woman's intuition. Don't fret either one of you I'm not going to start yelling. I agree to three. So now that that is settled can we get back to the reason you drug me out of the bed to the shower."

"Absolutely. I almost missed out on watching the water run down your breasts. That has been one of my top fantasies ever since the first time I laid eyes on you." Torin cooed into her ear.

"Whatever. I don't get it but I'm sure it has something to do with the double D size and not the action of the water on my breasts."

"Double D? Wow. I had only guessed D but hey double the pleasure for me and Disease."

"Men!"

Torin took his time in the shower cleaning and loving Hela then when they got out he sweetly dried her body before drying himself and then gently carried her back to bed where they fell asleep in each other's arms.

0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile in Kier's room Cameo looked deep in thought and Kier finally decided to ask what was bothering her. "My jewel what has you so perplexed?"

"My voice. It seems that you cured Misery's hold on my body but not my voice. People may not want to cry or claw their eyes out at the sight of me now but my voice is still ruled by her." Cameo cried.

"How can you tell?"

"When we were talking with everyone earlier I noticed the few times that I spoke that it bothered Torin and the other vampires. I may not have to hide my face but I still have to be careful of my voice. I could seriously hurt the other lords and their women."

"I think I can help with that, chica!" A voice rang out through the room.

"Who is that? Show yourself." Kier demanded jumping up from the bed ready to fight.

"Sweetie pie, I thought you would have told him about me by now. I'm shocked and a little hurt by that."

"Kier calm down you don't need to attack. Venus will you show yourself please?" Cameo whispered.

"Venus? As in Goddess of Love?" Kier said with shock on his face.

"The one and only and in the flesh per your Jewel's request." Venus said flashing into the room.

"Goddess it is an honor." Kier said while looking at her with his mouth gaping.

"Kier shut your mouth that look is unbecoming of you." Cameo stated.

"But I do have to say that the rest of his 'look' is breathtaking. Cameo dear I knew he was big but he puts some of the gods to shame!" Venus said eyeing his completely naked self.

"Venus! " Cameo squealed.

Kier finally realized that he was naked and grabbed his jeans and pulled them on quickly.

"No fair spoiling my fun."

Suddenly the room heated up and filled with the smell of smoke and ash. "My love please tell me that you don't put me in the same category as the rest of the gods when pointing out certain deficiencies."

"Vulcan how could you even think such a thing? Did you not please me into submission not to mention a deep slumber not just a few days ago?" Venus asked.

"Yes, yes I did." Vulcan replied.

"Excuse me but are you actually Vulcan, God of Fire?" Kier asked.

"That is my name and the station that I was given by my father Zeus."

"Wow. There are no words to describe this situation." Kier said fumbling back to the bed.

"Not to break up this lovely conversation but I believe Venus mentioned helping me with my voice." Cameo asked.

"Yes dear thank you for pulling me back to my reason for intruding. I need to simply place my hand on your throat and I can free her hold but you will need to make certain concessions with her and her powers or she would drive you mad with her ramblings in your mind."

"What concessions?"

"Might I suggest allowing her some fun with your face and voice when it comes to the hunters and your enemies?"

"Ah I see."

_What do you say Misery? Is it a deal?_

_ Can I also use your voice with Kier? It makes me stronger to use it and he is not affected._

_ I can live with that but what about future children would the voice harm them?_

_ No. Being that they are part of you and Kier they will be immune._

_ Okay then you have a deal._

_ Splendid._

"Misery and I have come to an understanding so what do I need to do?"

"Just hold still."

Venus placed her hand on Cameo's throat and they both started to glow. Cameo let out a shrill scream and Venus fell backward into Vulcan's embrace.

"Come my love let us leave them be."

"Kier, she will need wine. Her voice will be raspy for a day or so." Venus said looking a bit tired from the use of her magic.

"I will care for her every need, I promise you that! Thank you for this, I know it is something she truly wanted and deserved." Kier replied.

"Take care and call me when your firstborn arrives. Which will be soon."

"My love, I don't believe that was known to them as of yet."

"Well it is now. See ya later Chica and take good care of that stud muffin of yours. He is quite yummy."

With that they were gone in a flash and Kier just stared at Cameo then said, 'we're having a baby?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter twenty-two**

In the morning Hela and Torin quickly dressed and made their way to Kier's room to find Cameo shoving him out the door trying desperately to move him toward the courtyard so that they could be on their way.

"Hela will you please tell your brother that we need to get moving? He insists on me sitting down and resting." Cameo spoke barely above a whisper.

"Cam, why are you whispering? And why do you sound hoarse?" Torin asked.

"Well we had a visit from Venus and –"

"Wait a minute, your voice it's different and your look. Why is Misery not attacking my vision and hearing?" Torin yelled.

"Torin that's what she was trying to explain. Rest your voice Cam, I read the two of you and I got the gist of what happened. I'll explain."

"Torin, Venus and Kier cured Cam. Misery has made a bargain with her and will only attack or affect your enemies from now on. So it seems that both of you have tamed your demons after centuries of suffering. It looks like congrats are in order on two, no three, wait four different topics." Hela stated.

"Okay I get the two being our demons but what are the other two things." Torin asked.

"Well you and Kier are the most important people in my life and I wanted to tell you both at the same time. I'm pregnant. "

"Baby that's wonderful. Come here, you need to sit down as well. Maybe we should stay here for a bit and let you rest. I can find a way to get in contact with Lucien and let him know I'm staying here…" Torin rattled on and on.

"No Chief we need to high-tail it back to Buda because my pregnancy won't be like that of a human's . If it were a true blood I would give birth in about a month but since it is half immortal warrior it may take a bit longer but I wouldn't estimate longer than two months. Plus vampire females tend to get very possessive once their child is born. I may lock myself away in our room for long periods of time to protect the baby." Hela informed him.

"Okay, new plan of action get my family home immediately. Wait a minute the count is only up to three now. What's number four?" Torin asked.

"Kier would you like to speak on behalf of your mate?" Hela inquired.

"It seems you are about to become an uncle Torin. My Jewel is also pregnant. Since she is not a vampire I'm not sure about the possessive part of it the rest rings true to Hela's description." Kier announced while hugging Cameo tighter to his side.

"Wow! We're going to have four pregnant women in the house at one time. That is if Ashlyn hasn't gone into labor yet. I believe she is due any time now. Alright let's say our goodbyes and get these women home and into a nice comfortable bed." Torin said.

"Exactly what I have been trying to do all morning!" Kier pouted.

"Yes my love but I want my bed back in Buda. You already boxed your things and Abigail has instructed one of the guards to ship them to Buda now come on. We need to say goodbye to the girls for now." Cameo whispered.

0-0-0-0-0

After several hours of congratulations and I'll miss you conversations the four of them were well on their way back to Buda. The trip was fast and Hela kept thinking about when the girls would come to visit and what Torin would be like as a dad. "What are you thinking about?" Torin asked.

"I miss the girls already, but they said they would come for a visit within the year. And I'm wondering what kind of daddy you're going to turn out to be." Hela replied.

"The overly protective type." Torin replied.

_I will give them a piece of me. Don't worry though it's not a curse, it's totally in their control._

_ What do you mean by them?_

_ Your babies of course._

_ She's carrying more than one?_

_ Why don't you ask my pet? She already knows how many and what sex._

"Torin why do you suddenly look sick to your stomach?" Hela asked.

"Actually I was about to ask you a question, Disease and I were chatting about this."

"Well go on Chief ask the question?" Hela said with a smirk.

"How many are you carrying?" Torin whispered.

"Two."

"And you know what they are don't you?"

"Yes. Would you like to know? Or would you like it a surprise?" Hela whispered back to him.

"I want to know."

"Both are boys, with your eyes and my hair color."

"Do you want to know more?" Hela asked.

"There's more?"

"Yes, they are not our only children."

"Tell me."

"We have a little girl three years later. Your eyes and my hair. She will be an immense handful at least when it comes to her daddy and her uncles." Hela chuckled.

"A little girl. How sweet."

Hela looked into the back seat and noticed Cameo was smiling at Torin but Kier had a strange look on his face. Also he wouldn't look at Cameo directly.

"What's got you looking so perplexed brother?" She asked.

"Well I know that knowing what children you could have is a vampire thing but since Cameo is carrying a half blood does that give her the same ability?" Kier said so low it was almost unheard.

"Cam, you want to field this question?"

"Jewel, sweetie do you already know? Were you planning on telling me?" Kier practically squealed.

"Kier, take it down a few octaves. You voice right now could give Misery a run for her money." Cameo took a deep breath and stared at Kier contemplating how to explain it to him. "You are right in your thinking. It's a vampire thing. I do not have Hela's ability." Kier quickly deflated and started to pout. "BUT, my second favorite vampire was able to take a peak on my behalf." Kier instantly was excited again.

"Well don't keep me in suspense. Tell me, tell me, tell me." Kier whined.

"Oh My Big Bad Vampire wants to know if he's having a boy or a girl?" Cameo teased.

"Please precious, tell me!"

"Yes."

"Yes what? We're having a boy or a girl?"

"What Hela said but MY eyes and your hair."

"I'm confused." Kier said.

"Most men are." Hela joked.

"Cam explain it already, he's making me nervous." Torin said while switching lanes on the highway.

"Kier, we're having twin boys right now and three years later a little girl. They will have my eyes and your hair." Cameo explained slowly.

"Boys? Twin boys? Are you serious sweetheart? You're not lying to me?" Kier whispered.

"Why would I lie to you about our children?"

"I can't believe we're gonna have two boys. I never even thought I'd get to have one boy let alone two. Oh Cam, (kiss) I love you (kiss), I'm so happy right now (kiss), come here sweetheart (kiss). I need you close to me."

"Are you positive you're happy because you're throwing off mixed vibes right now?" Cameo joked.

"Are you kidding me? I'm ecstatic and we're having a little girl too. She is going to be the most spoiled little girl in the entire world." Kier said while kissing and hugging Cameo.

"You can't spoil her too much she'll have two older brothers and three older sisters doing enough of that. Not to mention a house full of uncles wrapped around her little finger." Cameo replied.

"Hey you two, no sex in the backseat while I'm driving. I don't need to hear that shit!"

"Be quiet Chief, I think they're adorable." Hela interrupted.

"How much longer til we get to Buda and a private room?" Kier whined.

"Not long thank the gods." Torin retorted.

0-0-0-0-0

"Liam? Liam?"

"What's the matter pet?" William said while swooping Gillian up into his arms.

"They'll be back in a few minutes and they have big news."

"Who will be back?"

"Cameo and Torin." Gillian replied.

"Did someone mention Cameo and Torin?" Anya asked.

"Yeah, Gillian says they'll be back in a few minutes and they have big news." William replied.

"Well it will pale in comparison to mine. Ashlyn's water broke, the twins are coming." Maddox growled.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter twenty-three**

Hela, Torin, Kier, and Cameo walked in the front door of the fortress and came face to face with complete chaos, at least chaos involving the men of the household. Torin and Kier immediately went on alert and were trying to keep the women hidden while asking what was happening.

"William, what the hell is going on? Why are you all running around and pacing?" Torin said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey watch the hands Torin. I like you but first I don't swing that way and second Gillian would kill us both if I told her that she couldn't touch me ever again. By the way where are your gloves and why aren't you covered from head to toe like you normally are?" William replied.

"That's a long story and I'll tell you later but know now that Gillian has nothing to worry about. So are you going to tell me what the fuck has got all your panties in a bunch?"

"Oh sorry man, Ashlyn went into labor and Maddox went all territorial and wouldn't let the ladies help so Ashlyn threatened to kick him out if the girls couldn't help her. So he reluctantly let them in but she was having troubles pushing the first baby so he started to panic again and Reyes and Aeron had to subdue him so that Anya could make the baby move positions and then she can push again. Something about the baby coming out the wrong way. I thought that as long as it comes out is the right way but apparently there's more to it." William said.

"Torin, get out of my way. They need our help." Hela interrupted.

"No you need to lie down, it was a long trip and you should rest." Torin pleaded.

"You do realize that I could mist right past you right?" Hela countered.

"Hela please I'm only trying to protect you. Maddox can be very dangerous when he's angry."

"Oh gods are you for real? Hela can you take me with you?" Cameo said.

"Yes."

"Then come on, they're in male denial mode. I'll keep Maddox subdued the old fashioned way. You help Anya." Cameo said as they misted up the stairs.

0-0-0-0-0

When Cameo first looked down the hall leading to Maddox's room she saw Reyes and Aeron struggling to hold him still while Anya was looking for a break to get past the men to help Ashlyn.

"Gods it looks like we arrived just in time. Need a little help brothers?" Cameo snickered.

"Cam get out of here, there are humans here and Misery could hurt them." Anya called over her shoulder.

"Reyes, Aeron do not, I repeat, DO NOT look in Cameo's direction. She can subdue Maddox on her own, just hold him still. Anya, you're coming with me." Hela said as she misted them both into Ashlyn's room.

Maddox was growling and thrashing but his brothers held him in place. Cameo spoke no words but quickly used Misery to subdue him. He was in extreme pain and begging for death when Cameo realized that he was finally ready to listen to reason. "Maddox, Ashlyn needs you right now. You need to calm down and listen to us. Hela is probably turning the baby as we speak. Once the baby is turned he will be able to be born. After that your daughter should follow without a problem so please focus you anger into strength and love for Ashlyn or you will lose all three of them. Do you understand?" Cameo softly stated.

Maddox could only nod a response.

"Hela is the boy turned?"

"Yes and his head is out. Maddox Ashlyn needs you now."

"You can let him go now brothers, he is in control of himself and Violence." Cameo stated.

Maddox flew into the bedroom just as the shoulders were being delivered and as Anya cleaned the baby up, Hela cut the cord and started to deliver the girl. She came out fairly quickly and Ashlyn looked as if the birth of the girl was actually soothing to her. Once they were both cleaned and swaddled and handed off to Maddox, Hela healed Ashlyn. Everyone was about to leave the room when Ashlyn spoke up. "Wait, I want everyone in the house to come meet the babies before Maddox gets possessive again."

"Ashlyn my sweet, you need to rest. There's plenty of time for that later. Besides Cameo and Torin are back and I fear for the babies' health if Torin were to get too close." Maddox whimpered.

Hela let out a small growl before misting out of the room.

"Nice going brother." Cameo barked.

"Cameo, your voice it's beautiful." Ashlyn squealed.

"Thank you."

"What happened? Why is Misery not hurting us right now?"

"Venus and Kier healed me. I am now in control of my body and voice but that is a story for another time."

As the others came filing into the room Hela suddenly misted back in with Torin as Kier appeared behind Cameo. "Torin, did Venus cure you as well?" Maddox asked.

"No."

"What are you doing in here then? The babies, what's wrong with you?" Maddox was starting to growl and quickly handed the babies off to Ashlyn while taking an defensive stance in front of the bed.

"Maddox, take a look at him before you attack. He is not covered from head to toe in clothing and is standing extremely close to everyone around him. I wager Hela healed him and he is in control of Disease now." Ashlyn whispered.

"Is this true?"

"Yes brother, I am in control but if you keep acting this way I will let Disease out and make sure that Hela lets you suffer for a bit before healing you."

"Well now that it's all settled I would like to introduce everyone to their niece and nephew. This little spitfire here is McKay and his cooling counterpart here is Amihan, but you can call her Ami." Ashlyn stated.

After getting a chance to hold the babies and congratulate the parents everyone started to slowly leave the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Two months later on a stormy night.**

"They're almost here. They're almost here." William shouted.

"Yes Liam, we know. Can you please calm down?" Gillian scolded.

"Sorry pet, but vampires make me nervous as it is. But now there are vampire babies in the house not to mention very possessive mothers. I'm actually scared."

"Everyone, all four have arrived! The mothers are fine and the babies are healthy but we probably won't be seeing them anytime soon. Cam has taken on vampire like qualities and is secluding herself just like Hela." Lucien bellowed.

"But they do want you to know that Hela's boys are named Tristan and Talon and Cameo's boys are named Kellan and Kieran." Anya announced.

**A week later both Hela and Cameo ventured out of their rooms for the first time.**

**Three months later all four boys were showing shines of misting ability and Tristan and Talon seemed to have gained a piece of Disease as well as Kellan and Kieran having gained a bit of Misery.**

Now back to the search for the box and the artifacts…


End file.
